The Most Wonderful Time of The Year
by teamswitzerlandmom
Summary: Edward's continuing the tradition he started last Christmas with the Twelve Days of Lingerie. Let's see how Edward pulls off a repeat of their new Christmas tradition with six month old twins in the house. It will take creativity and planning, but the rewards will be worth the effort.
1. Chapter 1 - The Tradition Continues

The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thank you to Eternally Addicted for being an outstanding Beta and Friend. Without you I wouldn't have written my first story.**

**This is a sequel to Twelve Days of Lingerie; Lingerie, Lifeboats and Lullabies; and Double Duty. If you havent read these yet, you can still read this little story but you'll miss how the tradition started and why this is new with the babies. The plan is to post daily through Christmas (twelve days, each chapter coinsides with the date posted). I can't tell you what time each day it will post, but I promise it will post daily. This year every chapter will be from Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Tradition Continues

Today was the first day of this year's twelve days of lingerie and I couldn't wait until Bella opened her first gift. The Christmas tradition that I had started last year had brought more unexpected and untended consequences than we could have ever imagined. For starters, we had become friends with Craig Biggio and his family, Jeff Bagwell and had met President and Mrs. Bush. But the most wonderful result had been the conception, though we know it had actually happened before the lingerie gifts started, of our twin sons.

The day my sons were born, especially with it being on my birthday, was one of the greatest days of my life. The only day that could compare was the day Bella and I had exchanged our vows. My family meant everything to me and I looked forward to every moment I shared with them.

This year, our little tradition was going to take a great deal more planning since we had six month old twin boys vying for attention. Tonight, Bella and I were spending the evening with our boys and once they were asleep for the night, our lingerie tradition would begin.

I had the outfit for tonight ready and was planning to lay it out while Bella was feeding the boys. Then, I'd volunteer to put the boys to sleep in their cribs, lock up and turn out the lights while Bella changed into her newest lingerie. However, with the twins, I knew that everything didn't always go as planned. Learning to be flexible had been the biggest challenge we'd faced when it came to putting a plan in place. Hopefully tonight they'd go to sleep without much of a fuss and Bella and I can enjoy some wonderful Christmas cheer.

Everything was going according to plan as Bella and I had a wonderful candlelight dinner together while Patrick and Zachary played in their bouncy seats. We'd fed them their meal before we had sat down to eat ours, trying desperately to get them to eat more than they wore.

Once dinner was finished we both bathed and played with the boys on the floor in the living room until it was time for their bedtime bottles. That was my cue to head into the bedroom and lay out Bella's gift. Tonight's gift included a burlesque corset in black and red, black G-string panties, black thigh high hose with red bows at the top and red and black stiletto heels. Envisioning my beautiful wife dressed in the red and black ensemble, I knew she wouldn't be wearing it long.

After everything was ready, I walked into the nursery and watched as Bella finished feeding Patrick and laid him in his crib. She reached into Zachary's crib, picking him up and carrying him to the rocker in the corner.

"Bella, why don't you let me feed him and you go get ready for bed," I suggested as I walked across the room and held my arms out for Zachary.

"Are you sure, Sweetheart? I know you have to be tired after working last night and all day today," Bella replied quietly.

"I'm sure Love. Go get ready for bed and I'll join you when I'm finished here," I answered and gently took Zachary from her.

Bella stood, kissed me, and left the room. I sat in the rocker and fed Zachary his bottle. I loved feeding the boys, spending quiet moments with them. When Bella was still nursing, she'd had to handle all the feedings, but now that the boys were drinking formula, I could help and spend some quality bonding time of my own with our angels.

When the boys had developed colic around two months of age, and after many long nights of them both crying inconsolably, the doctor suggested we try a soy formula instead of nursing. It had taken a few weeks for them to acclimate to drinking from a bottle all the time and the different taste of the milk, but the colic finally subsided. The doctor had told us that it was probably a reaction to Bella's milk and that was why the boys had, had such difficulty. Bella had been upset at first because she'd thought she had been hurting our babies but the doctor had explained that this sort of thing happened more often than most people realized. The doctor also said that it had also explained why the boys had not been gaining weight as quickly as had been expected. But once they had started the formula, their weight gain had accelerated and they'd caught up to the recommended weight for twins their age.

After Zachary finished the bottle, I burped him and placed him in his crib.

"Alright my little men, I need you to be extra good and let Mommy and Daddy have some uninterrupted time tonight. You think y'all can handle that?" I whispered to the boys as they laid in their cribs staring up at me.

They cooed and yawned in response. I made sure they were all tucked in, their musical dome light and the baby monitor were on, and headed out the door, pulling it closed behind me.

What I saw when I walked into my and Bella's bedroom took my breath away. My imagination hadn't done justice in comparison to what Bella actually looked like in her gift. The corset caused her delectable breasts to practically spill over the top and gave her an hourglass figure, while the tiny black thong hid very little from view. Add the thigh high stockings and heels and she was an absolute vision.

"Damn, Beautiful, you look amazing," I said as I crossed the room and pulled her into my arms.

"Mmmmm, you don't look so bad yourself, Handsome. Although I think fewer clothes would make you look even better," Bella purred into my ear before placing kisses along my neck and jaw.

A low growl rumbled through my chest and I bent to pick her up bridal style. I walked us over to the bed and gently placed her in the middle on top of the covers. Straightening, I slowly removed my shoes, shirt and pants while watching Bella's chocolate pools turn even darker as she watched each piece of my clothing removed.

"Yes, I was definitely right. You do look even better with fewer clothes," she whispered as I began crawling up her body.

I kissed my way up from where her breasts were spilling out of the corset to her ear and whispered, "Bella, I love you so much and as beautiful as you are in this outfit, I think it is time to take it off."

"Definitely," she moaned.

I made my way down her body, leaving gentle touches and kisses as I went, until I reached her stilettos. I slowly removed each one and began to make my way back up her legs to remove the stockings. Slowly, torturously so, I slid the right stocking over her supple leg until finally dropping the stocking on the floor at the end of the bed. I kissed my may up her smooth leg and started the process over with the left stocking. I kissed my way back to the top of her silky, black G-string and gently kissed the exposed skin there. Looking up into Bella's eyes, the color darkened even further with desire, I grasped the top of her panties with my teeth and slowly worked them over her hips and legs. Once the panties had joined the hose and shoes on the floor, I pulled Bella up so that I could remove the corset. I thanked the designers of the sexy article for placing a zipper on the side because if I had to unlace this final obstacle keeping Bella's beautiful body from my sight, I think I'd have ripped it off her. And that would have been a shame since I knew I'd love to see her in it again sometime in the future.

Tossing the final piece of clothing to the floor with the others, I began worshiping the woman I loved with gentle caresses and kisses.

She writhed under me, pleading for relief. "Edward, please. I need more. I need to feel you now," she begged huskily as her hands began pulling at my boxers.

"As you wish, Beautiful," I answered, equally ready to join our bodies.

I pushed my boxers down and aligned myself with her entrance. With one slow thrust our bodies were joined and the feeling of her wrapped around me was indescribable. Every time with Bella was amazing, but with preparing for the Christmas season and the twins needing our attention, we hadn't had much time to enjoy each other over the past couple of weeks.

I stilled, taking a moment to enjoy her warmth, until Bella began moving beneath me. We moved in a slow, steady rhythm, bringing each other to the edge, until we fell over together, calling out each other's names with our climax.

As we began coming down from the high of our love making, I rolled over, snuggling Bella firmly into my side and kissed the top of her head. She kissed my chest and wrapped her arm across my stomach.

"That was amazing. You're amazing. How'd I get so lucky to marry such an amazing man," Bella said quietly.

"I'm the lucky one, Love. You're the one that makes our family perfect and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it," I answered just as quietly.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. She rose up and placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

Just as I began to deepen the kiss and start thinking about round two, one of our little angles let a loud cry.

Chuckling, Bella pushed off my chest and climbed from the bed, heading for the closet to grab her robe. Dragging myself from the bed, I pulled on a pair of sleep pants from the dresser so I could go with her to check on our sons.

"Edward, stay here and rest, there is no reason for both of us to get up unless they are both awake. I'll call for you through the monitor if I need help," Bella said as she turned toward our bedroom door.

"Are you sure? I don't mind getting up too," I replied, following her to the door and wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm sure. Go to bed and I'll be there in a few minutes," she answered, turning to place a quick kiss on my lips.

Bella left the room and went to check on the boys while I climbed back into bed. I listened to Bella as she entered the nursery and smiled as I heard her begin to soothe Patrick.

"Hey little man, what has you so upset?" she questioned our upset little angel.

Patrick immediately settled down and I could hear Bella gently singing a lullaby while rocking him back and forth in the rocker. It didn't take long before her voice quieted and I could hear her moving around the room, presumably to place Patrick back in the crib.

I propped myself up in bed and waited for Bella to return. As soon as she climbed back into bed I pulled her to me and she snuggled into my side.

"You know what I discovered while you were out of the room?" I asked.

"Mmmm, no idea," she answered.

"As good as you look in that corset, it looks much better on the floor," I whispered in her ear, rolling over so she was under me again.

She gasped softly; no doubt surprised that I was still awake after the long day I'd worked. We may have been momentarily interrupted by our precious son, but I was more than ready for round two now. Sleep would just have to wait a little longer.

**AN: So, what do you think? How's Edward doing so far this year? Let me know what you think. **

**Pictures for each chapter will post daily on my blog. There is a link on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty in Pink

Chapter 2: Pretty in Pink

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thank you to Eternally Addicted for making my words make sense and encouraging me to write. You're the best Beta, an incredible writer and an amazing friend!**

The alarm blaring in my ear came way too early causing me to groan and slam my hand down on the offending contraption. _Just a few more minutes._ I should have known that a few more minutes weren't in the cards, because as soon as I started drifting off, the boys started crying through the baby monitor.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up enough to climb out of bed for the new day. Looking toward Bella's side of the bed I found nothing but empty sheets. Bella was already up and soon I heard her voice coming through the monitor.

"Sshhh, little guy. You're going to wake your daddy and he needs his rest," she whispered to one of our little angels.

I stretched and threw the covers back, pulling myself from the bed to help Bella and dress for work. I threw on a t-shirt and walked into the living room to find Patrick playing in his excersaucer. Of course he was up, the child never slept but was usually happy when he was awake now that the colic was over. I bent down and pulled him into my arms just as Bella rounded the corner with Zachary.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry he woke you. I was about to start breakfast and didn't get to him fast enough," Bella apologized while walking further into the room and planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"He didn't wake me, Love. My alarm went off just a minute before he woke," I explained. What time did Patrick wake up this morning? I never even heard him."

"He's been up for about an hour but he didn't cry, which is why you didn't hear him. I woke up and went into their room to check on them and he was awake playing in his crib," she said, waving off my concern.

We walked into the kitchen together and placed the boys in their highchairs. Bella brought over two bowls with rice cereal mixed with peaches and we each began feeding ours sons. Once they finished their cereal, Bella gave each of the boys their bottle and I went to take a shower. I had to work my extra job today and needed to be at a communication committee meeting in The Woodlands area all afternoon. _Another busy day._

Once I finished showering and was dressed in my uniform, I joined Bella in the kitchen for our breakfast. The boys were playing in the playpen and Bella was just sitting a ham and cheese omelet with toast in my usual spot. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down, digging into the wonderful breakfast. _What would I do without her?_

Bella joined me at the table with her own omelet and cup of coffee.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked between bites.

"I'm taking the boys to Nessa and Jake's today to play while we work on planning Christmas dinner then I'm coming home and wrapping presents," she answered. "What's on your agenda?"

"I've got a meeting with the architect for the new station this morning and then a communications meeting in The Woodlands at two this afternoon," I listed off my schedule.

"So what time do you think you'll be home for dinner?" she asked while finishing up the breakfast dishes.

"I'll be home by five. The meeting shouldn't take too long but I'll call if that changes," I told her then leaned in and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

Bella giggled and tried to wiggle away from me. It always tickled her when I placed light kisses there. I settled my hands on her hips, turned her around and leaned in for a lingering kiss on her luscious lips. Bella's hands were wet but she still reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, gripping it and pulling me closer.

"I've got to go or I'll be late for my meeting," I groaned as I pulled away from her.

The pout on her lips almost caused me to call in sick, but I really needed to make this meeting. Besides, the boys were still awake and wouldn't let us do what I had in mind anyways.

I grabbed my keys and fire department hand held radio then headed out the door.

"I love you, Handsome. Be careful today," Bella said as I reached to door.

"I love you too, Sweetheart and you know I'm always careful," I replied back, pulling the door shut and walking to my truck.

~~~~TMWTOTY~~~~

It'd been a long day and I was beyond ready to get home to my family. The communications meeting had just ended so I sent Bella a text to let her know I was on my way home.

**B~ Headed home. B there soon. ILY ~E**

**E~ OK See u when you get here. ILY2 ~B**

Traffic wasn't too terrible which meant I'd made it home before five. I walked in the door to the sounds of laughing babies and Rolie Polie Olie coming from the TV. My parents had found the DVDs at Hastings and bought them for the boys. Bella and I loved them as much as the boys, if not more, and we watched them as often as we could.

Walking into the living room I found Bella on the floor with playing with the boys and Olie's Winter Wonderland playing on the TV. I stood and watched the three most important people in my life playing together on the floor.

"Looks like y'all had way more fun than I did today. Mind if I play too?" I asked as I walked further into the room.

Bella looked up and saw me, a huge grin on her face. She sat up and pulled two happy boys into her lap.

"Look who's home, boys. Daddy!" she squealed and both boys raised their arms in my direction and began babbling, drool running down their chins.

I joined them on the floor and pulled Zachary into my lap and began tickling him. His little giggle was so precious I couldn't help but laugh right along with him. Patrick began blowing bubbles and spitting slobber everywhere. Bella laughed and tickled his little tummy, making all of us laugh.

After playing with the boys a little longer, Bella left us on the floor to make dinner for the boys. They'd just started eating different baby foods such as vegetables and fruits. We would be introducing meats slowly starting next week.

Bella made all their food instead of buying the little jars at the store. She had learned how to boil, steam, and even poach the fruits and vegetables. She'd then put them in ice trays and freeze the little servings. It made little one ounce food cubes, which she warmed in the microwave. These allowed her fix all the food in advance and know that the boys were eating food she knew was healthy without preservatives. Besides, my thrifty wife insisted that it saved money; even though that was not really something we had to be concerned with.

Once Bella finished preparing their food, we fed the boys, ate our dinner, and gave them their baths and their bottles, before settling them down for the night.

With the nighttime routine finished, we cleaned the kitchen and living room together and locked up.

"Bella, why don't you enjoy a long bath before bed," I suggested. "I've got a few things to take care of before we head to bed and I still need to pack my bag for work tomorrow."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Those two boys were full of energy today. What am I going to do when they are completely mobile? Crawling is bad enough," she said, giggling and shaking her head.

"Go on, I'll turn out all the lights and come get you when I'm done," I said, grinning at my beautiful wife.

While Bella was relaxing in the tub, I did everything I told her I needed to do then went into the bedroom and placed her gift on the bed. Tonight's gift was a two piece silk camisole and shorts set in a dark pink with black lace trim. The top wrapped around and tied in the front, creating a very low V-neck. I knew Bella would look radiant in this pink, silky, seduction perfection.

Bella came out of the bath wrapped in a towel, her skin pink from the warm water; she spied her new outfit on the bed.

"Edward, it's beautiful! Where did you find this one?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I ordered it around the time the boys were born from Frederick's of Hollywood," I explained. "It pales in comparison to you, Gorgeous, and I can't wait to see you in it. I'm going to jump in the shower and I'll be back in just a few."

"I'll just get dressed and wait for you in bed. Don't be too long," Bella said seductively as she ran her hand across my chest.

I closed my eyes and a low growl erupted from my chest. "Damn women! Maybe I'll just skip my shower and wait until morning," I groaned as I pulled her to me.

"Go! Take your shower so I can try on my new lingerie and then you can see if it looks better on the floor like last night," Bella said as she giggled and pushed on my chest.

I growled again but let her go, walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The entire time I was in the shower, I was picturing Bella dressed in the pink silk and lace lingerie that I laid out for her. The thoughts had me beyond ready to make love to my wife and definitely resulted in one of the fastest showers I've ever taken. Stepping out of the shower, I dried and wrapped my towel around my waist then walked into the bedroom.

The sight before me was breath-taking. Bella was wrapped in dark pink silk and lace and spread out seductively on our bed. I walked toward her, forcing myself not to run and pounce on her.

"Bella, you're stunning," I moaned as I crawled across the bed to her.

Bella's hands went to my towel and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor beside the bed. Her hands roamed across my chest and abdomen, slowly scratching her nails across my skin as she went. When she reached down further and wrapped her warm hand around my arousal, my eyes rolled back and a low growl escaped from chest. I lowered my mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. I quickly untied her top and released her breasts. I kissed my way down her neck, across her collarbone and her breast, pulling the hardened bud into my mouth. I nibbled gently on her breast before switching to the other and lavishing it as well. Bella moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast further into my mouth.

I continued to remove her clothing and couldn't wait any longer to bury myself into her. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I thrust into her heat. I stilled once I was wrapped completely in her warmth and tried to gain some control.

"Move please. I need to feel you now. I don't want gentle, Edward. Please," Bella begged desperation and need evident. That was all I encouragement I needed. I rose up on my knees, wrapped Bella's legs over my arms and moved my hips rapidly. Bella reached down where we were joined and rubbed rough circles on her clit. I watched myself disappear into her over and over as she worked her body into frenzy.

Bella's back arched and she cried out with her release, pulling me over the edge shortly after. I lowered her down to the bed rolled onto my side, pulling her body flush with mine.

"I love you so much," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, more than I can ever tell you," Bella whispered back.

I covered us both, snuggled with Bella and we both fell asleep quickly. I knew that I'd never get enough of Bella. I counted my blessings every day that she was mine. I could stay in this position, with Bella in my arms for the rest of my life and never be happier.

Of course, our six month old boys decided just a couple hours later that they wanted attention, cutting our sleep a bit shorter than I'd have hoped. I wouldn't trade any aspect of my life for anything in the world, even when my little men required less sleep than I did.

**AN: Thank you for the amazing response to this story. I hope that I didn't miss anyone who has added this story to their favs and/or alerts. So are we jealous of Bella yet? Let me know what you think. Don't forget to check the blog for pictures. Thanks for reading.**

**Recs: **

**Aloha 'Oe by NoelleSeven - you have to love Surferward and setting like Hawaii. Check out her story. It is amazing.**

**Somewhere I Belong by Eternally Addicted - Bella is the daughter of rich parents who only use her to further their careers and social status. Edward is the son of two amazing parents who spend their time helping those effected by natural disasters. They meet in the DR on a relief mission, but Bella has a secret. Will their relationship survive the truth? So worth reading! Check this one out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Music, Dreams & Interruption

Chapter 3 – Music, Dreams and Interruptions

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thanks again to my awesome Beta and friend, Eternally Addicted. You make my story so much better when you're finished with it.**

I was having the most wonderful daydream about the past two nights of ravishing Bella; suddenly the bell rang for the front door, letting us know we had a visitor. I went to the door to answer it and there stood Bella. I opened the door and let Bella into the station.

"Hi, Handsome. Are you busy?" Bella asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Beautiful. No, I'm not busy right now, although we both know that could change at any moment," I answered. "What are you doing here and where are the boys?"

"Just thought I drop by and thank you for the gifts this morning and the boys are with your mom and dad," she replied as she took my hand and led me to the truck bay.

Once we had reached the bay, Bella led me to the equipment room where she quickly closed the door behind us.

"Now, first let me say I love my gifts today and to show you just how much I decided to show you my appreciation," she revealed as she began to slowly unbutton her blouse.

My eyes had grown wide and my jaw dropped. _Oh dear lord is she doing what I think she is doing? _Once the blouse was unbuttoned I saw that she was wearing the red bra I gave her last year on the first day of this tradition. Her shirt hit the floor and she reached for the button on her jeans. She slowly, seductively lowered the zipper and began to shimmy them over her hips. _I have to have the most beautiful, sexiest wife in the world._

Just as Bella had worked her jeans past her delectable ass, the fire alarm blared. _Damn it! Wait, that doesn't sound like the fire alarm. It sounds like my alarm clock._

I groaned, rolled over, and turned the obnoxious, dream interrupting buzz kill off. Rolling over to look at Bella's side of the bed, I found her snuggled under the covers sound asleep. I realized that I needed to set up her gift for today before one of the boys awoke so I quietly left the bed and went into the living room.

Today's gift was a collection of Christmas panties and I made her a playlist of Christmas Songs on her iPod. The plan was to "decorate" the tree with her gift and leave a card on my pillow along with her iPod. I purchased four pairs of panties from Victoria's Secret; three had a Christmas saying on them. The sayings included, "Santa's Helper", "Unwrap Me" and "HO HO HO". The last pair was my favorite. They were red with ruffles with white trim across the upper part of the back and tucked amongst the ruffles were little jingle bells. All the panties were red with the exception on the "HO HO HO" pair which was green.

Bella had really enjoyed the ones I picked last year and I hoped she'd enjoy these just as much.

I had rolled up the panties and tied a ribbon around them, which kept them rolled up and allowed me to attach them to the branches on the Christmas tree. I turned on the lights and quickly grabbed the card out of my work bag and her iPod and ducked back into the bedroom. I placed the card on my pillow and placed the iPod on top. With everything done, I jumped in the shower to get ready for work.

Just as I had turned the water off I heard Bella open the door to the bathroom wearing one of my t-shirts. She was grinning ear to ear and holding all her new items in her hand, except my favorite pair of panties.

"Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?" I greeted her as I ran the towel briskly over my torso.

"Good morning, Santa. Looks like you came early to our house. I must have been extra good this year," she stated as she set her gifts on the counter, "and yes I slept wonderfully."

Bella reached me just as I wrapped the towel around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands went to her hips and pulled her closer to me. I bent my head down to capture her lips in a good morning kiss which she quickly deepened. My hands went around to her ass and I instantly figured out why my favorite pair of panties weren't in her hands when she'd entered into the room. The little jingle bells rang out as my hands worked their way through the ruffles.

I smiled against her lips and she giggled adorably.

"I think these are my favorites but I won't be able to wear them when anyone else is around," she stated through her giggles.

"Why is that, Love?" I inquired, a little confused.

"Because if you know I'm wearing them, your hands will end up on my backside and then everyone else will hear them jingling," she answered with more giggles.

I patted her on the bottom and the little bells rang out again. I shook my head and released her so I could finish getting dressed.

"You're so right since I can't seem to keep my hands off of you," I said, chuckling as I left the bathroom.

Just then Patrick and Zachary woke up and could be heard through the monitor. Bella slapped me on the ass as she left the room to retrieve our boys. I shook my head, dressed for work, and listened to Bella interact with the Patrick and Zachary.

Once dressed, I quickly grabbed left overs out of the refrigerator and my bag, then went out the door to load it all in the truck. I reentered the house, gave quick kisses to the three most important people in my life and said my goodbyes.

*****TMWTOTY*****

We were busy most of the morning with car accidents and medical calls. People really needed to slow down for the holidays if they wanted to actually spend them at home with their families. I couldn't wait for this shift to be over.

I was in my office when the bell for the front door rang. I knew the crew was training in the back parking lot, so I rose and went to check who was at the door.

Bella stood there in a similar outfit to what she was wearing in my dream this morning. _Could I get lucky enough that she was really here to provide me with the scenario in my dream?_

Bella took my hand and led me through the truck bay and into the equipment room. She shut the door and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me too her and kissed me deeply. I responded with equal enthusiasm, holding her tightly to my chest until we had to part to breathe.

"Damn woman, are you trying to kill me?" I demanded breathlessly.

"I'm just showing you my appreciation for my gifts today," Bella responded seductively.

"I'll bet you won't believe this but I dreamed about this this morning before the alarm went off," I told her.

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow before she asked, "Really? So what happens next?"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I looked into her sparkling eyes. "Well, um, you sort of started taking your clothes off but we were interrupted by the alert tones for a call."

"Hmm, I wonder if the tones will interrupt us this time?" she pondered aloud as she stepped back and her fingers worked the buttons on her blouse.

_Holy Hell, I love this woman! _

Just like in the dream, Bella had removed her shirt and had her jeans pulled to her thighs and the tones went off.

"I guess they will," she said with a smirk as she pulled her jeans up.

I groaned and pulled her to me and placed a quick kiss on her lips before releasing her to head out to the truck.

_Damn tones. _As I climbed into the cab the dispatcher relayed the call information, "Ladder One, Engine Two, Engine Five, Engine Three, Battalion One respond to a commercial fire. 1908 North Frazier. Box 125, map page 8179. Respond on FD2."

"Ladder one in route to 1908 North Frazier" I replied.

"Received, Ladder One in route," the dispatcher acknowledged.

I glanced over at Bella getting into her car as we drove in front of the station. She waved and used her hand to indicate for me to call her later.

*****TMWTOTY*****

By the time we returned from the call, cleaned the equipment, and I had showered and finished my reports, several hours had passed. I glanced at the clock and realized the boys would be asleep and Bella was probably getting ready for bed. I pulled out my phone and chose her name in my contacts.

The phone only rang twice before she answered, "Hello, Edward, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Love, just tired. We put a good stop to the fire but there was quite a bit of smoke damage. Clean up took forever," I replied, exhausted and ready to go to bed before we received another call.

"Okay, well you get some rest and I'll see you when you get home tomorrow. I love you and please be careful," she responded, the relief evident in her voice.

"I love you too, Sweetheart, and you know I'm always careful. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget we have the department Christmas party tomorrow night," I said while holding back a yawn.

"I know. I'm picking up your suit and my dress at the cleaners tomorrow. But aren't you working your extra job tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, since I worked Saturday, I'm taking tomorrow off," I answered.

"Good then maybe you can get some rest for once. I'll let you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, hot stuff," she said before sending me a kiss through the phone.

"Good night, Love. Kiss the boys for me and I'll see you in the morning," I told her before I hung up.

I was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**AN: So? What did y'all think? Let me know how I'm doing? Don't forget to check out my blog for pictures, I actually try to post those the night before just to whet your appetite. **

**Recs: Beyond Inappropriate by bornonhalloween - Older Bella and a younger Edward, who just happens to be Bella's son Jasper's best friend.**

**Dodge and Burn by Abstract Way - both Bella and Edward are older in this one. Edward sings and plays guitar and Bella is an eccentric photographer. She hires Edward to play for her at her home. The attraction is instant but it starts as alow burn, since Edward is married. Trust me, he's not a cheater. His wife left him before Bella came into the picture, and she wants a divorce. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Shopping, Santa & Surprises

Chapter 4 – Shopping, Santa and Surpises

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Eternally Addicted. Trust me, without her amazing skills, my story would look really scary.**

Fortunately, we didn't have any more calls last night so getting up this morning wasn't quite as difficult as it could've been. Once I was up, dressed and my replacement arrived, I drove home to my family. Today's gifts were a bit more extravagant since we had the Christmas party to attend. Instead of the usual lingerie gift, I'd be giving Bella a black onyx necklace and bracelet set, along with silver and diamond earrings to wear with her dress tonight. I knew she was planning on wearing a new dress but I had not seen it yet. However, she did tell me the color was red and that she was sure I would love it. I was certain I'd love anything she'd wear since I knew she'd be beautiful no matter what.

I pulled in to the drive, gathered my things and entered the house. Bella was feeding the kids and was dressed for the day. _How does she look so amazing while taking care of twins by herself while I'm at work? I'd be exhausted and look like shit if I had to do what she does every day._

I leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and then Patrick and Zachary's heads.

"Good morning, family. How was your night? Everyone sleep well?" I asked as I greeted them.

Both boys babbled and banged their hands on the trays of their highchairs.

I laughed and said, "I guess that means your two had a great night. What about Mommy?"

Bella grinned and answered, "Amazingly, they both slept through the night and didn't wake up before I could get out of the shower this morning."

She praised the boys for being such good little angels and they just laughed and babbled some more.

I made my way to our bedroom and placed my work bag on the end of the bed, stripped out of my uniform, and headed into the shower. I knew that we had errands to run, including doing some Christmas shopping for the boys, so I dressed in jeans and a long sleeved button down shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and finished my usual routine of trying to tame my unruly hair and brushing my teeth. Next I put on my tennis shoes; wedding band and watch then joined my family again. Bella had moved the boys to their playpen while she cleaned the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to start dressing the boys so you can start dragging us all over the county?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"If you want to, smart ass, feel free to help me raise our children," she answered.

If it wasn't for her ear to ear smile and playful tone to her voice, I'd have thought I was in trouble for my comment. Fortunately she was being just as playful as I was.

"Did you have a specific outfit for today or can I pick?" I asked her as I picked up Zachary.

"Their clothes are lying on the dresser. I wanted them dressed super cute for their picture with Santa today," She answered.

I'd completely forgotten about the Santa picture. Bella wanted one with the boys and then one with all of us in the picture. She also insisted that we go to The Woodlands Mall for the picture because that, and I quote, "Santa was the real Santa". _ Glad I dressed nice for this little trip. I hadn't taken a picture with Santa since I was ten. No matter what, I refuse to sit on his lap! _

I shook my head, told her "Yes Ma'am" and carried Zachary into his bedroom to start dressing him. Bella had laid two outfits on the dresser for the boys to wear. Both outfits had dark jeans, a long sleeved Christmas t-shirt, long sleeved button down shirt, vest-jacket, socks and their tennis shoes. The difference was the color scheme and what the t-shirt said.

Zachary's outfit was a black t-shirt that said "Always on the nice list", black and red plaid button down and a black vest-jacket. The only reason that I knew it was his was because his black and red Nikes my parents recently gave him were placed with the clothes.

Patrick's outfit was similar but the t-shirt was green with a picture of Santa wearing shades and the words "Santa Rocks", a blue and green plaid button down and a blue vest-jacket. His blue and red Nikes were placed next to his clothes. _At least she realized she needed to dummy proof the outfit selection. _

I dressed Zachary, not an easy task since he squirmed so much, and placed him in his crib. Bella walked in with Patrick and I took him from her arms.

"I'll change him and you can pack the diaper bag," I volunteered.

"Thanks, Sweetheart. That will get us out of here faster and maybe the line won't be too long for Santa," she said then kissed me on the cheek.

Bella gathered a change of clothes for each baby, diapers, wipes, powder, burp rags, blankets and a couple of toys, and placed them in one of the two diapers bags we took everywhere. With twins, the amount of things we needed required a suitcase if you put all the diaper/clothes in with the food. She walked out of the room carrying the full bag on her shoulder and the empty food bag in her hands.

I dressed Patrick and placed him in the crib with Zachary so that I could start packing the car. It took us at least forty-five minutes any time we left the house with the boys. How Bella did this without me hear and got anywhere on time was amazing, but the fact she did it all the time just proves how special she is.

I loaded the diaper bags and double stroller into the car and came back for the boys. Bella had them strapped in the carriers and ready to go when I returned. We set the alarm, locked up, put the boys in the car and we were finally on our way.

I drove straight to the mall and we reversed the process of loading the car with all the paraphernalia required to go anywhere with twins. Once the boys were in the stroller with their various toys attached, we headed into the mall in search of Santa. Patrick and Zachary faced each other in the stroller and played with their toys, with one diaper bag hanging from the handle as Bella pushed the stroller. I walked behind Bella, carried the other diaper bag over my shoulder and enjoyed the view of my wife in her skinny jeans, white sweater and tall black boots. _Those jeans really show off her assets._ I was so engrossed in the view that I didn't see the little girl before she had barreled into my legs, nearly knocking me over. Instinctively I reached out and grabbed her before she could fall. I looked down into the eyes of my niece, Angela.

"Hi, Unca Eddie. You goin' to see Santa?" Angela greeted me with a huge grin.

"Hi, Sweetie. I certainly am. Aunt Bella and I are taking the boys to see Santa and tell him what we all want for Christmas. Are you going to see Santa?" I answered her as I lifted her up into my arms.

"Yep. Momma and Daddy brung me," she replied, shaking her head so hard that I was afraid it would snap off.

"That's yes sir to Uncle Eddie, Princess. Mind your manners or Santa won't bring you that Disney Princess Barbie collection you want," Jake corrected Angela from behind me.

"Sowry, Unca Eddie. You won't tell Santa will you?" Angela worriedly asked.

"It'll be between you and me, Sweetie," I reassured her.

I put her down and she joined Bella, Nessa and the boys walking in front of us. Jake walked up and slapped my back hard, his usual greeting, and we followed behind the women to the line for Santa.

"Is she making you get in the picture too?" Jake grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Yep, oops, I mean yes sir," I answered with a grin. "You know your sister; she has to document every detail with the whole family."

Jake laughed and looked at Bella. He turned back to me and whispered, "I feel for you buddy. Nessa is just as bad."

"I heard that Jacob and you better be nice or Santa won't bring you that special present that you're wanting," Nessa said without ever turning around.

"How did she hear that with all the noise in here? You barely spoke loud enough for me to hear you," I asked in the same whispered voice.

"Mommy hearing, Edward, and you might want to remember that in the future," Bella answered before Jake even had the chance.

Jake and I looked at each other and shook our heads in disbelief_. My boys didn't stand a chance of pulling anything over on their mother._

We laughed and entertained the kids while we stood in line to see Santa, then went to the food court and had lunch. Once everyone was fed, we went our separate ways, but not before Bella reminded Nessa that she would have the boys over to their house by four thirty. Nessa and Jake were keeping the boys tonight since we had the Christmas party.

We loaded the boys and massive amount of crap into the car then drove to Target to finish our shopping. We only had a couple of things left to buy and we hoped to get it all finished today.

Once we arrived at Target, we unloaded the boys and the diaper bags, and headed into the store. Bella put the cloth seat covers in two baskets while I held both squirming little boys, then took Zachary and placed him in the basket seat while I got Patrick situated. With the boys buckled in and the diaper bags in the baskets, we headed to the toy section of the store. We needed to get a couple more things for the boys and Angela's present. Bella grabbed a set of soft, plastic blocks and the newest version of the stacking rings toy we all grew up with and placed them in the basket. We continued to look around and she found a couple of fire trucks that were for babies just learning to crawl. Both boys were able to push up onto their hands and knees, so the doctor warned us they would become very mobile soon. I say warned because that meant I had to make sure everything was baby proof and we wouldn't be able to take our eyes off them. I felt sorry for Bella because she would be running ragged once they both took off. Bella found the My Little Pony section and tried to decide which one to get Nessa.

"Edward, which one to you like?" she asked me.

Having absolutely no clue, I shrugged and pointed to a kit that had five brightly colored little ponies and then to a pink suitcase looking thing that would hold them.

"Wow, I should just let you shop for Angela from now on. How'd you get so good at choosing gifts for little girls?" Bella said with laughter in her voice.

"I had no clue what to pick, so I just chose the two things with the highest price," I admitted sheepishly.

Bella shook her head and place the two items in the basket. We walked to the front of the store, checked out and headed to the car. The next stop we made was the dry cleaners to get our clothes for tonight and then it was time to head over to Nessa and Jake's house.

It took almost forty-five minutes to leave Jake's, Bella and Nessa kept talking about Christmas Day plans and how everyone was coming to our house this year. It would definitely make it easier on us, not having to pack up the boys' things and all the gifts for everyone and haul it over to someone else's house.

We finally made it home and we both took showers and dressed for the party. I was wearing my black Armani suit with a white shirt and red tie. Bella entered the room just as I was clasping my watch on my arm. She took my breath away. She was dressed in the knee length, strapless dress in the most vibrant red color I had ever seen. My eyes traveled down to the black stockings and then the red stilettos with black lace across the toe. Her chestnut hair cascaded in loose curls down her back, almost to her waist. Bella walked to her jewelry box and chose what she planned to pair with her ensemble.

"Bella, you are absolutely stunning. You took my breath away when you entered the room," I sighed as I approved of her outfit and wrapped her in my arms.

"Thank you, Edward. You know you had the same effect on me when I saw you," she whispered as she turned in my arms to face me.

I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and stepped back just a little.

"I have something to give you that will accessorize your beautiful dress perfectly," I said as I pulled further away from her and walked to my dresser.

I pulled out the little blue boxes and handed them to Bella. She walked to the bed and sat down, gently removing the ribbon from the first Tiffany's box. She gasped when she was the platinum and diamond hoop earrings inside the box. I pulled the box from her hand, removed the earrings one at a time and handed them to her to put on. She then opened the larger Tiffany's box to reveal the platinum and onyx necklace and bracelet set.

"Edward, I love these. You spoil me rotten, you know that right," she admonished me, her eyes showing no anger, only love.

"You're worth it, Beautiful. Besides, you spoil me daily by taking care of our family," I explained.

I took the necklace out and clasped it around her neck then did the same with the bracelet on her wrist. She looked absolutely radiant and would be the most beautiful woman at the party tonight.

I helped Bella with her coat and shrugged into my own and we left the house for the party. This year the party was being held at a new place that hosted weddings and small parties. It was perfectly decorated with Christmas lights, a tree and lighted figurines. It looked like a winter wonderland, even if the temperatures were only in the fifties.

Tonight's party served two purposes, to mingle and spend time with the other firefighters and their spouses or significant others and present the award for firefighter of the year. Bella and I mingled with everyone until it was time to sit down for dinner and the presentation of the award. Chief Malinska stepped to the podium after everyone was seated and the food was served.

"I want to thank everyone for coming and for providing the best fire protection for our citizens. I also want to thank all the families that stand behind these men and women, supporting them and making sure that they have a happy home to return to at the end of their shift," the Chief said as he greeted everyone. "You know that tonight we came here to socialize with friends and to honor the firefighter who was chosen by his or her peers with the firefighter of the year award. It was no surprise to me that the winner of this year's award was given this honor. He is admired and respected by everyone in the department, both firefighters and officers alike. He takes the time to train the rookies on his shift, is always willing to help out a fellow firefighter or officer who needs a day off or just needs to talk. He sits on the truck committee for our department and the communications committee for the county, and works tirelessly to improve our computer systems in all five stations and all the trucks. These are just a few of the accomplishments that this year's recipient has accomplished in the ten years with the department. I know most of you, if not all know who I'm talking about because he received a near unanimous vote to win this honor. Your 2012 Firefighter of the Year recipient is Lieutenant Edward Cullen."

I sat there stunned because I didn't really feel I deserved this. I looked at Bella and she had tears running down her face and was glowing with pride. I kissed her and stood to walk to the podium to accept the award.

"Edward, I said you had a near unanimous vote for this award, but I wanted you, your lovely wife Bella and all your coworkers to know that the only person who didn't vote for you was YOU," Chief said and everyone laughed.

I took the plaque and shook the chief's hand before turning to everyone seated at the tables.

"I really didn't expect this. I was shocked when my name was on the ballot with only two other firefighters, who by the way deserve this more than I do. I go to work and do my job because I love being a firefighter and can't imagine doing anything else. The only thing I love more than my job is my wife Bella and our two amazing sons. Without them in my life, I don't believe I would be standing here. They are the ones that deserve this award, not me. I'm honored and humbled that my fellow firefighters think me worthy of this honor and I will continue to work to earn it every day. Thank you," I said, still stunned by the honor.

I received a standing ovation as I returned to my seat. I knew my cheeks had to be fire engine red since I felt the heat radiating from them. Everyone sat back down and conversations picked up at the various tables while we all finished our meal.

After eating, dancing and socializing a while longer, everyone began trickling out to head home. Bella and I grabbed our coats and my plaque and left for home.

Once we arrived at the house, we walked straight to the bedroom to change out of our party attire. When Bella removed her dress, I nearly chocked. She was wearing a solid red corset, red lacey cheekies, her lace-topped thigh high stockings and her stilettoes.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman? You can't wear an outfit like that and not expect me to die of heart failure," I groaned.

"Sorry, Love," she replied, not an ounce of remorse in her voice.

I crossed the room and pulled her into my arms, placing a heated, needy kiss on her lips. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with the same ferocious need. Without even thinking about our actions, we began removing the final barriers of clothing that remained. I had already removed my shoes, socks, shirt and tie when I saw Bella, so it didn't take her long the rid me of the few remaining items. Bella kicked off her heals as I worked to remove the corset, followed quickly by her panties. We were both nude, with the exception of Bella's stockings, when I pressed her against the wall. With urgent caresses from both of us, we began grinding against each other. I lifted Bella up as she wrapped her legs around my waist, lining us up perfectly. I thrust into her and stilled, holding my breath and marveling in her warmth. I began moving slowly and listened to the erotic sounds coming from my love. We kissed and moaned into each other's mouths as our rhythm increased and our release approached. Bella's walls squeezed me so forcefully that my climax immediately followed. I think I actually blacked out because the next thing I knew we had slid down to sit on the floor with Bella cradled in my arms.

Once our breathing returned to normal, we rose together from the floor and made our way to the bed. We climbed under the covers and I spooned behind Bella, drawing her tightly to me.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered sleepily.

I kissed the crook of her neck and she moaned contentedly, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Every day with Bella was a perfect day and today was no exception.


	5. Chapter 5 - Laughs and Lace

Chapter 5 – Laughs and Lace

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: First, sorry for not replying to reviews yesterday but RL was completely insane. I didn't sit down to even write chapter 6 until after dinner with the family. Second, I want to wish a Happy Birthday to my very own Fireward, who was the inspiration for Twelve Days of Lingerie and subsequently this story. I love you Sweetheart. Last, but not least, thank you to Eternally Addicted for correcting all my errors (there were tons) and NoelleSeven for the amazing banner (which you can find on my blog). Both these ladies are amazing authors and friends. Now let's see what Edward is up to today.**

When the alarm sounded, my signal that it was time to get ready for another day of work, I definitely didn't want to leave the warmth of our bed. Bella was still snuggled into my side so I tried to gently untangle myself from her. It didn't work since she immediately stirred and opened her rich, chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning, Beautiful. I'm sorry I woke you, but unfortunately I have to get up and shower for work," I apologized. "Go back to sleep."

She shook her head and sleepily said, "I'll get up and make breakfast. Do you want me to make you a lunch?

Bella rose from the bed completely nude as she was talking to me. With the sight of her, I didn't actually remember what we were talking about and really didn't care; all I wanted was to ravish her that very moment. Her body was perfect, radiant and I couldn't get enough of her. I groaned and reached out to pull her back into the bed; but Bella was too quick for me. She dodged my attempt to grab her and knocked my hands away, giggling the entire time.

"You don't have time for any of that. Get in the shower or you'll be late," she admonished through her giggles.

I growled at her and pretended to lunge for her as she ran from the room, laughing the entire way. _I do love that woman._ I reluctantly crawled out of bed and into the shower. I would definitely need to take matters into my own hands since Bella left me aroused. My shower was longer than normal, though much more satisfying, so I was running a little late after all.

Once I was dressed, I entered the kitchen to find Bella placing French toast on our plates. I sat at the table and dug into the best French toast I'd ever eaten, although I'd deny it if my mother were to ask. Bella made hers with thick slices of Texas toast and she added vanilla, cinnamon, a touch of maple syrup and half and half to the scrambled eggs. She then soaked the Texas toast in the egg mixture just before it became soggy and then grilled them to a golden brown. She always made more than we could eat and would freeze individual servings for a quick breakfast later.

"So what is on your plate today?" I asked Bella between huge bits of French toast heaven.

"I have to go pick up the boys, go to the grocery store for the ingredients for the cookies, I have to bake for the Cookie Exchange party, then come home and start cleaning the house for the cookie exchange on Sunday," she explained.

"Sounds like you're going to have a busy day, Love. I plan to be home early so maybe I can help," I sympathized with her.

"Don't worry about helping, but I won't complain about you coming home early," she said with a wink.

I just shook my head. _So much for taking care of things in the shower._

Once I finished breakfast, I rinsed my plate, kissed Bella and left for work. Fortunately I only had one meeting today and then I could focus on payroll and training plans. If everything worked out I would be home by early afternoon.

~~~~~TMWTOTY~~~~~

Things went well today, no unexpected delays, and I made it home around three. I called Bella when I left the station to let her know I was headed home, only to find out she was at the store. Nessa had volunteered to watch the boys while she shopped, so Bella took her up on it. She was expected to be home in a few minutes, so I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and pulled out tonight's gift. The black lacy set that Bella would receive tonight was one of the most risqué ones I'd ever given her. I was actually a bit nervous. I hoped that she'd like it because I knew I'd love it on her. I decided that this one would be placed in a gift bag. I planned to send Bella to relax in the tub while I put the boys to bed, so I placed the gift bag next to the bath tub. I included her favorite bath salts, scented candles and a lighter in the bag to create a relaxed atmosphere for later.

Once Bella arrived home and I helped her unload and put away the groceries. We drove to Nessa's, picked up the boys and decided to eat out for dinner. We went to Outback Steakhouse and enjoyed a wonderful prime rib with a baked potato each. We fed the boys the homemade baby food Bella brought with us and then gave the boys their sippy cups with juice. Once our meal arrived, we attached a couple of toys to the table within reach of the boys and dug into our steaks.

After we'd finished, I paid for our meal and we left for home. We arrived at the house and spent time with the boys playing on the floor in the living room. Once it was time for baths, bottles and bed, we decided to divide and conquer to get everything accomplished. I took care of Patrick and Bella took care of Zachary. After I had Patrick bathed, dressed in pjs and he drank his bottle, I put him in his bed and went searching for Bella and Zachary. Zachary had just finished his bottle, so I took him and sent Bella to soak in the bath I had ready for her.

"Make sure you check the gift bag on the counter beside the tub. You'll love the items on the inside and will enjoy some even more if you have them during your bath," I informed Bella before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"What are you up too now, Edward Cullen?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Me? Why would you think I'm up to anything?" I asked, trying to place an innocent look on my face.

"Sure you're innocent," she said speculatively and left the room.

I managed to get both boys to sleep so I made sure the house was secured and went into the bathroom to check on Bella. She lounged in the bath, the jets adding to the relaxing warm water. She must have noticed me staring because she opened her eyes and beckoned me to her.

"Care to join me, Handsome?" she asked seductively.

"Anytime, Beautiful," I answered and immediately stripped my clothes off to join her.

She scooted up and I climbed in behind her, slid my legs around the outside of hers and pulled her against my chest.

I ran my hands long her arms from her wrists up to her shoulders and began messaging her neck and shoulders. Bella's head fell forward and a low moan escaped her. My hands moved down her arms and I placed light kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. Bella moaned again and my hands worked their way to her breasts, bringing another moan from Bella. She turned and straddled my waist, kissed me hard and began grinding against my steadily growing erection.

"Mmmm, Bella, I want you," I groaned before kissing her hard.

She kissed from my mouth to my ear, then whispered," You have me, Edward. Now what are you going to do with me?"

"Hold on tight, Beautiful, this might get a little bumpy," I growled in her ear.

With my hands on her hips, I lifted her up, lined myself up with her entrance and slammed her back down, entering her roughly. Bella held onto my shoulders as I moved her over me, water splashing over the side of the tub.

Bella's head went back and she cried out, "Edward, please don't stop!"

I sped up my motions and brought us both closer to the edge.

"Bella, touch yourself. Help me make you come," I begged, right on the verge of my own climax.

Bella quickly complied and it was all either of us needed. Bella clinched around me as she flew over the edge and pulled me with her. We clung to each other, breathing hard from our exertion.

Once we recovered we washed, dried off and help each other to clean up the water on the floor. Bella pushed me out of the bathroom so she could give me a fashion show of tonight's gifts.

I waited in the bedroom for the fashion show to begin. Bella walked out wearing the black lace bra, panties and waist cincher, which she totally didn't need, and my jaw dropped open. She was a vision! The black lace left very little to the imagination and even though we just had amazing sex, I felt myself growing hard. She might not make it into the black slip.

Bella twirled around in a circle and asked, "So what do you think?"

My response was a husky whisper full of need. "I think that if you don't change into the other part soon, you won't get the chance."

I rose from the bed and approached her but she backed away, wagging her finger as she retreated into the bathroom again. I returned to the bed and waited impatiently for her to return.

When she did return I was rendered speechless. The black slip had a solid skirt with a lacy ruffle down the left side but it was the see through lace bodice that took my breath away. All coherent thought left with the sight of her. I rose from the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"Bella, I have no words to tell you how exquisite you look. You are just…..gorgeous," I whispered into her ear.

Bella ran her hands up my back and buried her hands in my hair. She pulled me to her and kissed me hungrily. I backed her to the bed and lowered her gently to the mattress. Our caresses were slow and tender, our lovemaking gentle and sweet. We snuggled together under the cocoon of covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Getting any ideas to share with your significant other? Let me know what you think and I promise to try and reply to the reviews. **

**Recs:**

**Isabella Volturi by MarieCarro – ****When Edward left Bella; she went against his every wish. She flew to Italy and became a part of the Volturi guard. Five decades later, they meet again, but what has become of the girl Edward left behind? I know this kind of plot has been written several times before but give it a chance!**

**By Way Of Sorrow by jaxington - Bella Cullen has spent the last ninety-five years giving everything to protect her family and mourning the loss of her long dead human husband. A trip to Alaska to meet Tanya's latest romantic interest changes everything. The vampire she meets there has his face, his hair, and his body, but not his memories. It's a strange new world.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cozy Comfort

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to Eternally Addicted for her awesome Beta skills and to all of you who are reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favs and alerts.**

**Chapter 6 – Cozy Comfort**

Waking up to my alarm and leaving the warmth of our bed was getting harder and harder every morning. The worst ones were the days of my twenty-four hour shift. Leaving Bella and the boys was hard enough, but knowing that I had to go at least twenty-four hours before seeing them again was almost unbearable.

I showered and dressed for work, entered the kitchen to find Bella in one of her silk robes preparing breakfast for the boys. Patrick and Zachary were already in their highchairs waiting on their morning meal. I kissed the topes of their little heads then wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, nuzzling the crook in her neck.

"You're so beautiful. I can't get enough of you. Maybe I should call in sick," I purred into her ear.

"Edward, you can't call in sick. You know they will just ride out here to make sure that you're really sick and you'll get written up," she said while untangling herself from my arms.

"A man can dream, can't he," I whined.

Shaking her head, she giggled and pointed to my seat at the table. Just as I sat down, she placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. _This woman is too good for me. What would I do without her? _I ate my breakfast while Bella fed the boys and then rinsed my plate before I placed it in the dishwasher.

"I better head out or I'll be late to work," I grumbled, "especially since my wonderful wife won't let me call in sick."

"I love you and be careful today, handsome," Bella responded.

She turned her face up for her goodbye kiss which I gladly gave her.

"I love you too, beautiful, and I promise to be careful," I reassured her.

I loaded everything in the truck and headed to work, not wanting to leave my family behind but knowing I had to.

I arrived at work, we cleaned the station and the trucks, checked to make sure all the trucks and equipment were in working order and planned our meals for the day. Once all of that was complete, I checked my email and found I had a truck committee meeting after lunch and another communications committee meeting tomorrow. Flying to Appleton, Wisconsin was not something I wanted to do in February, but the truck committee would have to make that trip to begin going over the specifications for the new ladder truck. Since the Pierce fire apparatus plant was in Appleton, that was where we would have to go for five days. Just another long separation from Bella and the boys, which I really hated, but couldn't avoid.

We made lunch, ran a few calls and I went to the truck committee meeting. Once all that was finally done, I had a chance to check my messages. Bella had texted me about her gift I gave her today. I'd left her a series of clues to find today's gift. There were four clues in all and each clue led to another gift.

Clue number one read: Bella, I love you with all my heart and I hate it when we're apart. Hopefully this will keep you warm until I can have you back in my arms. Go to the place where my arms hold you tight after we make love all through the night.

Once Bella followed this clue she would find a pink and black, thermal pajama set with Minnie Mouse on it and clue number two.

Clue number two read: Now that you've found something pretty in pink, you'll have to use your imagination and think. You're always beautiful to me but you claim that sometimes I just can't see. Go where you take such special care to fix your makeup and your hair.

This clue led Bella to the vanity in our bathroom where she would find a box with more pajamas. This set was shorts in black with white stars and a t-shirt with Animal from the Muppets and the words "Bad Hair Day". Bella loved Animal and I knew she would love this gift. The third clue was in the box with the pajamas.

Clue number three: Now you have to believe me when I say that I know you need something to warm you pretty toes. Go to the place where you store your shoes and look for something there that is new.

Clue number three led her to her closet and the shelves with all her shoes. There she found a pair of boot-like slippers in black and white. In the winter her feet were always cold so this was definitely a good idea. Included with the slippers was the final clue.

Clue number four: You have pajamas for the cold and the warm weather and cozy slippers to make your toes feel better. This gift will be your favorite of them all which you'll find in the closet in the hall.

The hall closet where we hang out coats held a fleece pajama set in purple with Eeyore all over it. Bella loved Eeyore and I knew that she'd change into the set right away. She was staying home today to prepare for the Cookie Exchange she was hosting on the twenty-third. I felt guilty because I couldn't be there to help her clean house and set up the table for all the cookies. She never complained but I still felt like I should help her prepare the house for company.

Around five-thirty, Bella sent me a text.

**Hi, handsome. Thanks for the cozy pjs and slippers. I love them. I love u more. ~B**

**Hi, beautiful. Glad u liked them. Let me guess, u r wearing Eeyore. ~E**

**Of course. U know me so well. ~B**

**How was ur day? ~E**

**Busy cleaning and playing with our boys. How about u? ~B**

**Meetings, a couple calls and cleaning here too. Boys ok? ~E**

**Yep. They are playing on the floor now. Text before you head to bed? ~B**

**Sure will. ILY ~E**

**ILY2. ~B**

We ran a couple of calls, nothing major just motor vehicle accidents and minor medical calls. Just enough to keep us busy and give me plenty of paperwork. The rookie made dinner and we all ate and cleaned up. Once we finished dinner and cleaned up, I went back to typing reports. That's when my phone dinged with a new text message.

**What do u think? ~B **

Attached to the text was a picture of Bella in the Animal pjs, her hair teased out crazy around her head and a huge grin on her face.

**I think u r gorgeous! ~E**

**U r blind, handsome, but I love u anyway. ~B**

**I'm not blind just madly in love with u. I'm headed to bed, love. I'll see you after work tomorrow. ~E**

**I love u too and I'll see you tomorrow. Be careful. ~B**

**Always. ~ E**

I closed out the reports and headed to bed, completely exhausted and ready to dream about my Bella.

**AN: So? Thoughts or guesses what is next? Thanks again for reading and I'd love to hear what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Play Ball

**Chapter 7 – Play Ball**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to a wonderful friend and Beta, Eternally Addicted. Your support and Beta skills make this story possible.**

Today was going to be killer. I had the communications committee meeting and a meeting with the architect for the new station this morning. After that I had to prepare for payroll and the Emergency Services District meeting tomorrow. I was meeting Bella at the Pediatrician for the boys' six month check-ups this afternoon as well. Then we had to dress for the Christmas party with our friends and family at seven. Now if only everyone will be careful and not wreck, get hurt, or try to burn their houses down, and I should be able to get everything finished today.

Bella's day wasn't going to be any better if her text this morning was any indication.

**What do you have on tap for today? ~B**

**Meetings, payroll and meeting you for the pediatrician. What about you? ~E**

**Cleaning house, preparing for the cookie exchange, wrapping presents, cooking for the party, taking care of twin boys and meeting you at the doctor. Typical day. ;) ~B**

**How do you do it? I'm exhausted just reading it. ;) ILY ~E**

**I love every minute of taking care of y'all so it's easy. ILY2 ~B**

After we finished texting, both of us got down to business with the work our day held for us. My communications meeting was just another gripe fest over how much the new radios were going to cost. I was done trying to explain the way the radio grant worked, so I just sat there and kept my mouth shut. The meeting with the architect revealed another cost that we hadn't budgeted for and I'd have to take that information to the ESD board at the meeting tomorrow night. Lunch consisted of getting payroll finished and preparing the agenda for the meeting tomorrow. I finished all of that just in time to leave and meet Bella at the doctor's office.

Today's visit would include the typical check-up things like weight check, measure their length and the circumference of their head and what milestones they have the met, as well as the next round of immunizations. Bella cried just as hard as the boys every time. It broke both our hearts to hear them cry, but we knew that they had to have their shots in order to stay healthy.

I met Bella and the boys at the doctor's office and we were called back pretty quickly. Dr. Schulte worked with the nurse to get their weight and measurements done and then asked us how they were doing. Both boys were healthy, small for their age but big for being twins. She told us to expect the boys to start teething soon and gave us suggestions to help them with the discomfort involved. Then came the time for the immunizations, much to Bella's and the boys' displeasure. I held Patrick for his round and Bella held Zachary. Plenty of crying accompanied the shots, from the boys and Bella, and then the visit was complete. We paid and headed out to the car, everyone much calmer by this point. I loaded the boys into Bella's car and climbed into my truck to follow them home.

We arrived at the house a little before five and everyone was coming over for the party at seven. This gave us just enough time to feed and bath the boys before we had to dress.

I wanted Bella to have her gift before the party, so I placed everything on the bed for her to find when she went to change. I was busy in the kitchen adding seasoning to the steaks we were serving tonight when there was a loud squeal from our bedroom. I figured that it was just Bella's reaction to the gift but I went to investigate just to make sure.

Bella was standing in the bedroom with her top off and she was pulling on the new Astros jersey with Cullen and her favorite number on the back. Lying on the bed were the boxes with the jewelry along with the panties to match the bra she had already changed into.

The bra and panty set was white with black lace accents. Bella turned around, eyes sparkling with excitement and ran into my arms.

"I love it! And I love you," she exclaimed.

"I love you too, beautiful," I answered her.

Bella changed into her new bra and panty set then put on the jersey and jeans for the party. When she opened the two gift boxes, she squealed again. Inside the first box was a necklace, earrings and bracelet in sterling silver with the Astros star attached. The other box held another bracelet with charms that spelled out love and a heart with the Astros star.

"Edward, I love all my Astros jewelry. Now I can wear them with my jersey to the games," she gushed over the gifts.

"I'm glad you like them Love. I look forward to seeing you wear them often, since there is another part to this gift," I said as I pulled her to me.

"What? There is more?" she questioned.

"Definitely more but I need you to promise me something," I answered.

"Anything because I can't imagine what could be better than what you gave me," she responded quickly.

"Ok, no jumping or screaming when I give the next gift to you. Can you do that?" I questioned her.

Bella just nodded her head suspiciously, trying to keep the curiosity and excitement from her face.

"Alright, the last part of your gift is that we have season tickets for next season right next to the Biggio family for us, the boys and two extra tickets. We'll also be heading down to Kissimmee for two weeks during Spring Training and a Disneyworld trip," I said quickly.

Bella just stood there and stared at me, letting everything sink in. Suddenly, she went crazy. She jumped up and down and started screaming with excitement. Next she jumped into my arms, nearly knocking us both to the ground, and kissed me with just as much enthusiasm as she put into her little excitement dance.

"Mmmm," I groaned as she continued to kiss me, deepening the kiss and driving me wild.

When she pulled back she whispered, "You're the most wonderful husband and you help make this the most wonderful time of the year for me with all these surprises."

"It's all you, Bella. I love you and you inspire me to be the best husband I can be," I whispered back. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too and you are the most wonderful husband anyone could ever ask for," she said quietly before kissing me again.

I pulled back with a groan and untangled her from around me.

"If we keep this up, we are going to be in a very compromising position when our guests arrive," I warned her.

"Until later then," she promised.

We walked out of the bedroom just as the doorbell rang. I answered the door and was greeted by my parents and Jeff Bagwell.

"Look who we found lurking in the driveway," Dad joked.

"Hey, everyone. Come on in. Bella is in the kitchen and the boys are in their playpen in the living room," I said as I greeted them. "Let me take your coats and y'all can head into the living room. Mom, if you want to join Bella in the kitchen you can."

I could tell that mom was torn between helping Bella in the kitchen and seeing her grandsons. She finally decided to say hello to the boys then head into the kitchen to help Bella with dinner.

Dad and Jeff followed Mom into the living room just as the doorbell rang again. This time it was Bella's parents, Craig Biggio and his family. Renee, Patty and Quinn went straight to the kitchen to help Bella and Mom while Charlie, Craig and the boys followed me into the living room. We had just arrived in the living room when the doorbell rang again and the door flew open.

"Let the party begin!" Jake, my insane brother-in-law, announced his presence.

"Jacob Charles Swan! Quit being so obnoxious. You're an embarrassment to take anywhere," Nessa admonished her husband while Angela just giggled at her father.

"Sorry but I'm excited to see my wonderful nephews," Jake responded with little remorse in his voice.

"Well, if you keep being so loud you're going to scare them," Nessa warned him. "So settle down and be a bit calmer."

"Yes Ma'am," Jake answered with a pout like a four year old that just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

We all laughed quietly and shook our heads. Jake was easily the entertainment at any party because he acted and was treated like a four year old constantly.

Everyone visited, ate too much food and in general enjoyed themselves until around midnight. Bella and I were exhausted by the time everyone left and we cleaned up. I wasn't sure we'd be awake much after our heads hit the pillow. But I should've known Bella would surprise me.

Bella went into the bedroom while I made sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set. When I walked into the room, Bella was standing in the doorway to the bathroom in her new bra and panties with her New Astros jersey on but unbuttoned. She was a vision. Keeping my eyes glued to her, I strode up to her and pulled her into my arms.

"You make a baseball jersey sexy," I whispered in her ear before gently biting on the lobe.

"Just imagine how I'll look out of the jersey," she teased me.

I growled and lifted her into my arms. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her to the bed. As soon as her back hit the mattress, she rose up and reached for the button on my jeans. Bella made quick work of my shirt, pants, and boxers while I toed off my shoes and removed the little bit of clothing she was wearing. Bella pulled me down onto the bed, pressing my back against the mattress, straddling me. She ground her center against my prominent erection, seeking friction and driving us both crazy in the process.

"Bella, I need to be inside you. Please, beautiful," I begged.

Bella rose and lowered her hand to my erection, lining us up and then plunged down, taking all of me into her warmth. She began moving at a languid pace, pulling me almost all the way out of her then lowering and rolling her hips. She was driving me insane.

My hands went to her hips to help increase the pace as my own hips thrust up to meet hers. Bella began to quicken her pace and her movements became erratic. I knew we were both close and I wanted to reach our climax together. I moved my hand between us and applied pressure to her clit, moving in quick circular motions. Bella threw her head back and increased the speed of her thrusts.

"Bella, come now. I need you to come with me, Baby," I moaned, my release fast approaching.

I increased the speed and pressure I was applying to her clit and she clinched around me, pulling me to my climax with her.

Bella dropped down to lie on my chest, both of us breathing hard from our lovemaking. I hugged her to me and kissed her on the top of her head. Once I was able to move, I sat up, lifting her into my arms bridal style and placed her on the bed. I crawled into bed, pulled her to me and covered us both with the comforter. We were both asleep within seconds, completely exhausted from our day and making love.

AN: So? A little visit from our favorite baseball players and the family. Thanks to all that read, review, add this story to your favorites and alerts. You're why I stay up late in the night to write.

**Recs:**

**Beneath The Surface by My-Bella - ****One summer, an internship in Africa, bloodlust, sharp teeth, and a boatload of fear are all that stand in the way of Bella Cullen landing a job at the Atlanta Aquarium - As long as she doesn't count cocky shark expert Edward Masen on her list. (I absolutely love this story, look forward to every update and always want more Sharkward when the chapter is over.)**

**Try by Shellshock81 - Bella moves to the other side of the world, leaving everything she's ever known behind, including a broken heart. Edward, star player of one of New Zealand's best Super15 rugby teams is so smitten over his new Pilates trainer, he can't stop himself from going after her. Will they find a way to make it work on and off the field? (Another one that I absolutely adore. Rugbyward is HOT! Plus you can learn to speak Kiwi.)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Naughty and Nice

**Chapter 8: Naughty and Nice**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thanks as always to Eternally Addicted. I couldn't and wouldn't write without you! Thanks to all the reviewers, your words make this fun. Welcome to all the new readers and thanks to all who have added this one to their favs and alerts.**

Today there was no alarm clock to wake me, only the light kisses across my chest from my beautiful wife. I moaned and tightened my arms around her. I looked down at her to find myself staring into her chocolate brown eyes that were twinkling with mischief.

"Good morning, Beautiful. What are you up to?" I greeted her, my voice scratchy from sleep.

"Mmmm, just kissing my husband and loving that I woke up in his arms this morning," she purred then placed more kisses across my chest.

"Bella, if you don't stop that, we are going to end up in this bed all day," I growled and flipped her over on her back.

"This would be a bad thing?" she asked while her hands scratched down my back to my ass.

"Damn woman. You're driving me crazy," I groaned, grinding my now steel hard erection into her.

"Then why don't you do something….," Bella was cut off by the sounds of our boys impatient cries through the monitor.

"Well their timing hasn't improved," she said through her giggles.

"Definitely not. I need to have a man to man talk with my boys about their cock blocking skills," I complained through my own laughter.

I rolled off of Bella after placing a light kiss on her lips. We climbed out of bed, threw on some pajamas and went to retrieve our little angels.

We carried them to their high chairs and Bella began making their breakfast while I tried to entertain them. I placed a teething ring on their trays and encouraged them to pick it up.

"Hey, big guys! We really need to talk about your timing because you're messing with Daddy's Mommy loving time. I think we need to come up with some type of code for Mommy and Daddy time. What do y'all think, boys? Maybe a special light or a remote control for your mobiles?" I said to the boys.

They both just giggled happily as they banged their hands and teething rings on the tray of their high chairs. Patrick started babbling and I'd swear he was trying to say Dada but just couldn't quite get there. Zachary was content just to chew on his teething ring.

"Come on, little man, you can do it. Say Dada," I encouraged Patrick.

"Da da da da da da," Zachary babbled suddenly.

"Bella! Did you here that?" I exclaimed excitedly. "Zach said Dada!"

Before Bella could respond, Patrick started babbling again, "Ma ma ma ma da."

"Bella, Patrick said Mama! They're talking finally. What a wonderful Christmas present," I said happily.

"Did my little man want Mama?" Bella asked Patrick before kissing his cheek.

He cooed and giggled then yelled, "Mama!"

Patrick reached for Bella and I think Bella almost cried. They were so cute together.

"Hey, big guy. Can you say Da Da again?" I asked Zachary, tickling under his chin.

"Da Da," Zachary said through his giggles.

The boys continued to babble, throwing in a Mama and Dada here and there. Bella finished making their breakfast and we each sat down with a bowl of rice cereal mixed with poached peaches. The boys loved this breakfast but I thought it looked like runny vomit.

Once we had them fed and cleaned up, I took them to their playpen while Bella made our breakfast. Bella had to bake cookies for her cookie exchange she was hosting Sunday afternoon, so I'd be staying home from work today to care for the boys. I finally had some time with my family and I was really looking forward to it.

I took Zachary to his bedroom, changed his diaper and dressed him for the day; then repeated the process with Patrick. By this time, Bella had our breakfast ready so I sat down with her to eat. She had made breakfast tacos with bacon, sausage, egg, cheese and onion. They were delicious as always. When we finished breakfast, I cleaned up the kitchen and she went to take her shower and dress. Not only did Bella have to make cookies but she also had a nail and hair appointment. She actually had more to do today than I did and I looked forward to relaxing with the boys.

About the time that Bella finished getting dressed; Zachary decided he was tired of playing in the playpen. I moved him over to his excersaucer, trying to soothe him but still be able to get myself showered and dressed. He began bouncing up and down, excited with the change of location.

While Bella started making her cookies for the cookie exchange, I jumped in the shower and dressed quickly. By the time that I walked into the living room, Bella was taking out the second batch of cookies and both boys were asleep in their swings.

"Hey, Beautiful. Do you need any help?" I asked quietly, so as to not wake the boys.

"You can take out this batch when they're ready while I mix up the next batch," she answered.

"Okay, how long do I set the timer?" I asked her.

"I already have it set, so you just have to hit start," she explained quickly.

I couldn't believe that the mixer didn't wake the boys, but they slept right through her mixing the next batch of dough and me pulling the newest batch from the oven. By the time that Bella had finished mixing the dough and placing another round of cookies on the cookie sheet to bake, I had the batch pulled from the oven and transferred to the cooling rack. Bella dropped more dough on the cookie sheet that I had just cleared, preparing it for the oven. She dropped both pans of cookies into the oven and set the timer again for eleven minutes.

"Now, we need to press the Hershey's Kisses into the tops of the ones you just removed," Bella explained.

We quickly pressed the kisses into the cookies, causing them to crack along the edges. I really wanted to eat one of the cookies now but I knew that wasn't an option. Bella's Hershey's Kisses cookies were my favorite and they were so temping all laid out on the counter.

"Don't even think about it, Edward," Bella warned me with her stern teacher/mommy voice.

"What? I didn't try to take one. Why am I getting the 'touch it and I'll kill you' voice?" I pouted.

"I might not be able to read your mind but I know you well enough to know you were wishing you could eat one of those cookies," she answered before kissing my cheek quickly.

I shook my head and just grinned. She knew me so well and I loved her for it.

The rest of the morning went about the same, Bella and I made more cookies, fed and played with the boys and ate a quick lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.

Bella left for her appointments shortly after lunch, leaving me with the boys for the afternoon. I played with the boys on the floor, trying to get them to push up on their hands and knees to crawl. Both of them had managed this task but would only rock back and forth before falling back to their stomachs. Zachary surprised me when he actually lifted one hand and pushed it forward a little when I held up his favorite toy just out of his reach. He fell forward instead of actually crawling, but he had at least tried.

"Wow, little man. Your Mama is going to be so proud," I praised his efforts while picking him up.

He just babbled and said a few Mama's and Dada's and slapping me happily in the face. Patrick started fussing a little, wanting attention too. I laid Zachary down and picked up Patrick to try to calm him, and then Zachary started fussing.

Apparently playing with me on the floor had worn the little guys out so I placed both boys into their swings again and started them up, hoping this would put them to sleep. After a little more fussing from both of them, they finally drifted off to sleep.

I decided to check my email and address anything that needed my attention while the boys were asleep and Bella was gone. I quickly replied back to a couple of emails about the new station and closed my email.

About the time that I finished with my email, Bella walked through the door looking amazing. She had added caramel colored highlights to her hair and Ashley, the woman who styled Bella's hair, had straightened it which just made it look longer. Her nails were colored red at the tips and white on the nail bed, both colors sparkled with large amounts of glitter.

"What did you do to the boys to get them all tired out?" she asked.

I gave her a quick kiss before I answered, "Just played on the floor with them and tried getting them to crawl. Zachary almost crawled but he lost his balance and fell on his stomach."

"Aww, and I missed it," she pouted and she walked over to look at our angels in their swings.

"We can work with them again later so you can see," I soothed her.

"Alright," she conceded reluctantly, "I guess I better get to baking more cookies.

Together we baked cookies then played with the boys on the floor, attempting to get them to crawl again. Once it was dinner time, I told Bella to relax and I'd take care of cooking for us. I warmed some pureed carrots and corn for the boys and helped Bella feed them. Once we finished, Bella took the boys for their baths while I made steaks and baked potatoes for dinner. She placed the boys on their stomachs on the floor with their toys within reach while we ate. We finished eating and I did the dishes while Bella gave Patrick his nighttime bottle. She went to put him in his bed and start feeding Zachary when I finished cleaning up. I took Zachary and told her she could go relax while I fed him and put him to bed.

Once I had Zachary in bed I locked up the house and set the alarm before heading to bed. When I walked into our bedroom, the sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks. Bella was standing next to the bed in her latest gift, which I had laid out earlier after she left for her appointments. The purple and black lace teddy looked stunning on Bella. The attached garter was connected to black thigh high stockings. From there my eyes roamed down the fuck me heels in black lace. She was radiant and I was immediately hard. As I walked over to her, I noticed that there were some items on the bed. All laid out on the bed was a Naughty Christmas Kit. Red furry handcuffs, Santa hat, mistletoe, a book with suggestions on using the items and peppermint scented massage oil.

"What's this, Love? Adding your own little twist to your gift?" I asked as I picked up the handcuffs.

"Thought I might add a little naughty to your nice gifts," she answered seductively.

"And who gets to wear what items?" I asked as I carried the cuffs and hat over to her.

"Oh, I thought we could take turns, but I'd love to try the handcuffs and have Santa drive me insane." she purred and placed the hat on my head.

We made our way onto the bed and I attached the one of the cuffs to her wrist, brought her arms above her head, wrapped the post on the bed and attached the other cuff.

"Now what are you going to do with me?" Bella asked.

"Drive you completely insane until you beg for your release. How does that sound?" I answered.

"Promising, very promising," she said, already writhing on the sheets.

I moved down the bed the position myself at her feet and slowly removed her shoes then I ran my hands up her legs one at a time and removed her stockings. I placed kisses on the exposed skin as each stocking was slowly slid down her shapely legs. Once I had removed the second stocking, I kissed my way back up her legs, raising them up over my shoulders. I placed slow kisses on her inner thigh, approaching her damp center but diverting my attention of her still clothed hips. Slowly, I released the snaps covering and pushed the teddy up above her waist toward her breasts, showering every inch of exposed skin with open mouthed kisses. Bella was writhing under my touch, trying to press against my hand and mouth. I continued to push the teddy up over her breasts, taking each nipple into my mouth and sucking hard on the hardened, sensitive peaks. Bella moaned and pressed her breast into my mouth, wanting more. I pulled away long enough to push the teddy the rest of the way over her torso and head, stopping just below the handcuffs on her wrists. Kissing her deeply, our tongues danced together. My hands made their way down her body, one stopping to kneed her breast while the other went to her hot, wet pussy.

Bella was writhing and pulled gently on the cuffs, she wanted to direct my mouth to where she needed it most.

"Easy, Love, don't hurt yourself," I warned her while kissing my way back down her body.

"Edward, please I need to feel you inside me. Please," she begged.

I didn't answer but instead licked her from her opening to her clit, then pulled her clit into my mouth, sucking gently. She pressed her hips up into me and continued to writhe under my ministrations. I inserted two fingers into her wet core and continued to lick and suck on her clit until I felt her walls clinch around my fingers and she dried out.

I continued to work her through her climax then pulled back to look at her. She was flushed, but looked completely content. I stripped out of my clothes quickly and climbed back over her. I placed kisses along her collarbone, up her neck to her ear.

"Are you ready for more, Love?" I whispered in her ear.

"Always," she replied breathlessly.

I entered her in one thrust and stilled to let us both adjust. Then I moved, slowly at first but soon the pace increased to an almost frenzied pace. She felt so wonderful. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist which changed the angle and pulled me in deeper. I was close but needed Bella to come again so I slipped my hand down to her clit and began rubbing quick circles. Bella became more vocal, loud enough I was afraid she'd wake the boys, so I silenced her with a deep kiss. With both our cries muffled with our kiss, we reached our climax together.

I rolled to the side, breathing heavily. Once both our breaths calmed, I used the little key I placed on the bedside table to unlock the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists to ease any discomfort. Bella curled into my side and kissed my neck.

"That was amazing. I love you," she said softly.

"That was beyond amazing. You are amazing and you never cease to surprise me. I love you too," I replied quietly.

We kissed and held each other before drifting off to a contented sleep.

AN: Well, what did y'all think? Now aren't we glad the world didn't come to an end? See ya tomorrow.

**Recs: Both update weekly.**

**Life By Choice by Alice Vampire - ****This story needs input from the reader to determine the plot of the story. Check out the first chapter for a full idea. You get to tell her where various aspects of the story will go. Each chapter has a question or two that guides the next chapter. The most votes for an outcome, wins. It's really fun to see if your choice is what happens next. **

**Caged by Savage7289 - ****This is not made for TV. This is the raw, brutal underground of no-holds-barred combat. Inside the cage there is nothing but me and the pain I inflict on those who dare enter. In the cage, I never had to worry about anyone but myself. When she started standing outside of it, everything changed. I was no longer fighting for the money or the glory – I had to fight for her. Lots of angst and creative ways to describe a very large purse. My favorite is Chewbacca's Carryon. Check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Reading and Relaxation

**Chapter 9: Reading and Relaxation**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: My words would be crap without my Beta, Eternally Addicted. Your reviews and adding this story to your favs, alerts and communities is why she will continue to have chapters to Beta. Enjoy and let me know what y'all think.**

The next morning my alarm roused me from a wonderful dream of my wife kissing behind my ear and whispering that she loved me. When I opened my eyes I realized it wasn't a dream, but a wonderful reality. Bella was snuggled into my side placing sweet, gentle kisses all along the side of my neck and nibbling on my ear.

"Mmmm, what do I owe this wonderful wake up call to?" I asked her in a voice gravely with sleep.

"Nothing except you're the most wonderful husband and father in the world and I love you," she answered softly between kisses.

"I'm not near as wonderful as you are, beautiful. I wish I could stay home with you, snuggled into this bed but I have to go to work," I told her with a bit of a whiney voice.

"I know; me too. I'll get breakfast made while you shower and dress. See you in a few minutes, hot stuff," she said as she climbed out of the bed and pulled on her pajamas.

I climbed out of bed, forced myself to leave my beautiful wife in the bedroom while she dressed, walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower.

I showered and dressed quickly so that I could spend some time with my family before I headed out to work. Once ready, I put the gift bag with Bella's gift for today on the bed and joined my family in the kitchen.

Bella sat a plate of biscuits and sausage gravy on the table in front of me, followed by a hot cup of coffee. I dug into my breakfast, enjoying the creamy gravy with chunks of sausage and the buttery biscuits. When I finished I rinsed my plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

I walked back to the table and helped Bella feed the boys their rice cereal with pureed apples, then helped clean up the mess. Once everything was finished I kissed my boys and my wife goodbye and loaded everything in my truck.

Once I arrived at the station, I was told I'd be riding up as Battalion Chief since Darren was out today. I moved my gear to the engine from the ladder truck and headed to the Bat Chief's office to prepare for the day.

I was in the middle of typing up an email to all the lieutenants on shift when Bella called.

"Hi, sweetheart. Is everything alright?" I said quickly in the phone.

"Everything is wonderful and you are the most amazing, magnificent, charitable man on the face of the earth," she proclaimed loudly in my ear.

"I take it you liked your gift today," I replied with a chuckle.

"Edward, you gave me way too much! I love the flannel pajamas, they are so comfy. I love the iPad and I'm searching for books to add to it with my iTunes card. Oh, and the collector's edition of my favorite book series is perfect. I love you but you spoil me rotten," she exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "You deserve everything and more, Bella. You work hard to keep our household running smoothly and you take care of me and the boys like no one else ever could."

"Thank you, hot stuff, but it doesn't feel like work to me when I'm caring for the ones that I love," she said happily.

I heard one of the boys start crying in the background. "I better let you go, beautiful, so you can take care of the boys. Be careful and try to enjoy a little time for yourself today," I told her.

"I love you my perfect husband. I'm one lucky girl. Call me later when you have time. Be careful," she said before she hung up the phone.

I got back to work and tried not to think about the hours I still had ahead of me before I could go home to my family.

~~~~~TMWTOTY~~~~~

A little after lunch we caught a call for a structure fire in an area of town known for gang violence. I always hated going into the area because of the concern I had for the safety of my crew. The fire was a two story abandoned house where quite a few homeless people sought shelter. From the looks of it, the fire started in the living room area from a barrel the occupants had used to light a fire in for warmth.

Everyone made it out of the house without any injuries and we were just loading our gear back on the trucks when a call for a gunshot victim came in. I jumped on the engine with the rest of our crew and headed to the staging area set up a couple blocks away to await the all clear from the police. The ambulance crew joined us at staging until we were given the clear to enter the scene.

Once we were on scene, things went a bit haywire. The gunshot victim was hit in the thigh of his right leg and his left shoulder. The police were investigating the scene while we worked on the patient. Out of nowhere, shots rang out and everyone ducked for cover. The police converged on the shooter and was able to disarm him before anyone else could be hurt. We loaded the victim into the ambulance and quickly headed away from the scene. _I definitely didn't need to tell Bella about this one._

We followed the ambulance to the hospital, restocked the bandages we used and picked up Matthews who had ridden in with the medic crew. Once everyone was loaded in the truck, we returned to the station to clean up the truck, equipment and ourselves.

Later that afternoon, one of the officers who'd been on duty at the shooting came by to let us know that the shooting was gang related and had been in retaliation for the shooting we had worked last week. They had the shooter in custody since he'd apparently tried to finish what he'd started while we had still been on the scene. Sometimes this job was way too insane for words.

We didn't run anymore calls for the rest of the afternoon, and I talked to Bella after dinner. She said the boys had progressed more with their crawling, both of them having actually made it a small distance before losing their balance and falling on their stomachs. They were also babbling constantly and both of them were saying Dada and Mama now. My mom had told us we wouldn't be able to wait until they started talking and then we'd wonder if they would ever be quiet again. But I was completely over the moon with excitement that they were talking and I couldn't wait until they were walking too.

I sent a quick text to Bella.

**Hi, sweetheart. Going to bed & just wanted to say goodnight. I love you. Enjoy your reading. ~E**

**I love you too. Goodnight, love, and I plan on enjoying reading on my iPad tonight. Be careful and we'll see you in the morning. ~B**

**Always am careful. See you in the morning. I love you. ~E**

That night didn't involve much sleep since we ran one call after another until three in the morning. I was glad I'd be headed home to my family instead of going to my extra job. I was exhausted.

AN: Well, what did you think about the little bit of drama? This was similar to a situation my husband was in a few years back. Please say prayers for all our military, firefighters, paramedics and police. They put their lives on the line daily for our safety.

Recs: Both of these can be found on The Writer's Coffee Shop.

**Cobblestones and Corsets by TrueEnglishRose – **In 1843, Queen Victoria reined alongside etiquette and protocol. Everything was judged from who you were to what you owned and how much status you had. Can a small farm girl from Lord Cullen's estate bring life and happiness back to his son? Will Master Edward see her for what she is as a person, or who she is by birth? And what does Lady Cullen have up her sleeve? (I love this story! Some angst and drama but not too much. Be sure to read the AN at the beginning of each chapter because she gives you historical facts about aspects of the chapter.)

**Midnight Caller by Nocturnal Emissions - Bella enjoys pleasing herself with the curtains open, that is until a mysterious man calls to tell her that he is watching her. Bella's world is turned upside down as she enters into a D/s relationship with her Midnight Caller. Drabble exb BDSM (Not for anyone under 17 – most chapters have pictures to coincide with the content, and both pix and content are explicit. Wonderful story and updates daily.)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Christmas Cookies

**Chapter 10: Christmas Cookies**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to Eternally Addicted for working overtime on this chapter. Trust me when I tell you she works miracles. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I didn't get to reply to reviews yesterday due to lots of family commitments but I will reply, I promise.**

**The inspiration for this chapter is the song Christmas Cookies by George Strait. I played it on repeat the entire chapter, we maybe not during the lemony times. Enjoy.**

When I arrived home, Bella and the boys were already awake and Bella was setting up for her Cookie Exchange later today. I didn't necessarily look forward to having everyone over this afternoon, at least not after such a busy night, but I'd enjoy the benefits. Alice, Rose, Nessa, Mom, Renee, Patty Biggio, our neighbor Tanya and Nessa's sister Jessica were all bringing twelve dozen cookies to share with everyone. That meant, counting Bella's twelve dozen, there would be twelve hundred ninety-six cookies in this house this afternoon. I would definitely enjoy the fruits of their labor.

However, the men were going to have to work for their cookies. The husbands and boyfriends were responsible for keeping all the kids occupied. This meant that Dad, Charlie, Jake, Craig, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya's husband Garrett and Jessica's boyfriend Mike were going to be busy taking care of Patrick, Zachary, Angela, and Tanya's twin girls Kate and Maggie. We outnumbered the kids but not by much, and all of them were under the age of five.

I walked into the bedroom, dropping off my bag on my side of the bed. Bella had cleaned the house from top to bottom and everything looked amazing. As I walked back into the living room area, Zachary was army crawling across the floor to the tree. I quickly scooped him up and carried him into the kitchen with me.

"What do you think you are doing, little man? Now that you are getting so mobile we are going to have to keep a close eye on you," I said while ticking his little tummy.

His response was to giggle and wiggle in my arms. I raised him up and blew a raspberry on his little tummy and enjoyed even more giggles. When I lowered him back down to my chest I looked across the kitchen to see Bella watching us with a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning, Mommy. Did you know that our little Zach here was crawling toward the tree?" I asked while walking toward her.

"It doesn't surprise me since I've been chasing them down all morning," she answered through her giggles.

"Looks like the men will have their hands full then," I replied, shaking my head and turning to place Zach in his highchair.

"I'm sure y'all can handle it," she said, laughing.

Bella handed me breakfast for Zachary, set Patrick's on the table and went into the living room to get him for breakfast. When she returned, she placed him in his highchair and fed him his rice cereal and apples. _How do they eat this stuff? It looks like runny vomit._

I finished feeding Zachary and rinsed the bowl before putting it in the dishwasher. Bella was right behind me with Patrick's bowl so I took it and repeated the process. Bella took two bottles to the boys and then started on our breakfast. She mixed up sausage cheese balls from breakfast sausage, cheddar cheese and Bisquick. I loved those things and couldn't wait for them to come out of the oven.

"Love, I'm going to shower and get dressed before breakfast is ready," I told Bella.

"Sounds good. Once these are in the oven they will take about twenty-five minutes to cook," she explained.

"I'll be out before then," I assured her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and heading to the shower.

I laid out my clothes for the day before I jumped in the shower. I wasn't working for the next five days so I didn't bother shaving. No need to worry about it for a few days anyway, besides Bella loved it when I had a five o'clock shadow.

I finished in the shower, dressed quickly in jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes. By the time I joined Bella in the kitchen, the boys had finished their bottles, she had dressed them and they were asleep in their swings. Bella was standing at the counter, plating the cookies for the party later. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back into my chest. I placed slow, gentle kisses along her neck and Bella melted even further into me.

"How about we skip breakfast and take this time to play with your addition to my gift from the other night?" I suggested seductively in her ear.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but everyone will be here before I could possibly get enough of you and the boys won't sleep that long either," she purred.

She turned in my arms and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I pulled her tighter against me and deepened the kiss before she could pull away. Things were getting very heated and I thought I might get my way when suddenly multiple things happened at once. First the timer went off for the sausage chees balls, and then the doorbell rang followed immediately by both boys crying.

"Uh, damn it," I groaned and released Bella.

"I'll get breakfast and the door, you get the boys," she said with an "I told you so" tone.

"Fine, but we are so continuing this later," I whined.

The boys were crying even louder when I walked into the living room so I stopped the swings, pulled them out and placed them on the floor.

"We really have to have that cockblocking conversation soon," I whispered.

The doorbell rang again and just as Bella reached it and she pulled it open to reveal a frantic Nessa, followed by Jake and Angela.

"I know we're early but my oven went out this morning and I haven't finished my cookies yet. I have the dough made but I have to bake them. Can I use your oven? You're finished already right?" Nessa rambled, frantic.

"Nessa, calm down. Yes, I'm finished and you can use the ovens. What do you need them set on?" Bella soothed.

"Oh, um, three fifty. I forgot you have two ovens so I'll be able to get these done in no time," Nessa said, relief evident in her voice.

The women were busy in the kitchen by the time Jake and Angela made it to me and the boys in the living room.

"Hey, man. Sorry we're early. Cookie crisis at the Swan house. Thank goodness for Bella and her double ovens," Jake said.

"Unca Eddie, can I pway wiff Pat and Zach?" Angela asked.

Damn she was just too cute. She stood there with her big brown eyes staring up at me with the cutest pout on her lips. How the hell did they deny her anything?

"Of course, precious. Just be gentle okay," I readily agreed.

Jake was chuckling behind me on the couch.

"What?" I asked.

"You're _so_ easy, dude," Jake said, shaking his head and laughing.

"How do y'all tell her no? Do you have no heart?" I asked, laughing right along with him.

"I usually can't but she's got me wrapped pretty tight around her little finger," he admitted, "but not nearly as tightly as she has you wrapped apparently."

"Yea, yea, yea. Just laugh it up. Wait until your nephews ask you to do something. You'll be just as bad," I admonished.

Bella and Nessa made the cookies and then placed them on the platter. Jake and I ate our weight in sausage cheese balls and played with the kids. By the time the women had finished cleaning the kitchen again, lunch had been served to the kids and they were down for their nap. Soon the doorbell started heralding the arrival of everyone else. I sure hoped the kids would sleep through the noise or they were going to be little cranky bears all afternoon.

Turns out, all the kids could have slept through a nuclear attack apparently, because all five ended up sleeping for the majority of the party. However, when one woke, they all did. Now we had Nessa, Patrick, Zachary, and the year and half old twin girls, Kate and Maggie all awake and demanding attention. All the men worked together to keep the kids entertained and confined to the living room so the ladies could enjoy their party.

Once the cookie exchange was finished, all the women joined us in the living room and we visited until it was time for the neighbors and Biggios to head out. We thanked them for coming and invited them to dinner on New Year's Eve. We were planning to have a family friendly evening with dinner, watching the New Year's Eve shows, and non-alcoholic beverages. They said they would let us know and loaded everyone into their respective cars.

My parents, Bella's parents, Jake, Nessa, Angela, Jessica, and Mike were joining us for dinner tonight at Giovanni's Italian Restaurant near the lake. It had amazing food and I couldn't wait to eat there again. Bella and I had eaten there a few weeks ago and I had left the place feeling like a stuffed pig.

"Our reservations are in about an hour so why don't we get the kids cleaned up and head out," I suggested. "We should be able to fit in two cars if Jake brought his Tahoe."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll get Angela changed and y'all get the boys changed. Meet y'all back in here in fifteen minutes?" Nessa said quickly.

"Perfect. Mom and Dad, y'all work out with Carlisle and Esme to decide who is riding with us and who'll ride with Jake," Bella instructed the grandparents while leaving the room with Patrick.

"Since when did you become the boss of me, little girl?" Charlie teased.

Bella turned around and grinned. "Since I became the mother of your first grandsons," she said with a smirk. "Besides, you're just as wrapped around my little finger as Jake is around Angela's."

With that she turned and headed down the hall to the nursery.

"She's got ya there, Charlie," Renee said, bumping shoulders with him.

I made my exit with Zachary, laughing the whole way.

Once the kids were dressed and ready to go, we loaded up Bella's SUV and Jake's Tahoe with grandparents, parents and kids. We made the short drive to the restaurant and unloaded the cars.

_I don't think they are ready for us in this group._

We entered the restaurant and were seated near the back. Bella had brought food along with us for the boys and she pulled it out to start feeding them. I took one container of the rice cereal mixed with pureed carrots and fed Zachary while she fed Patrick. The waitress came to the table and took our drink orders and said she would return with them in a moment. Bella and I continued to feed the boys until they had eaten all their dinner then we gave them both their bottles.

Just as we finished feeding the boys, the waitress returned and asked if we were ready to order. Everyone was ready except for us, so she started with Jake and worked her around the table to Bella and me. By the time she made it to us we had decided to each get the veal, Bella was having Parmigianino and I was having the Marsala.

Once the waitress had our orders, she took the menus and headed off to turn in our requests to the kitchen. Our conversation's focused on Jake and Nessa having to replace their oven and her wanting to remodel so they could get a double oven and put the cooktop in their island. Mom and Renee told them doing so would increase the resale value of their house and make it easier to host Thanksgiving next year. Jake was only seeing how expensive the remodel would be and kept telling them they couldn't afford it. However, my mom volunteered to use her decorating contacts and discounts to help them decrease the cost. I piped in, giving them the name of a firefighter who did remodel work on the side and who I knew would give him a fair price. By the time the entrees were served, Nessa was excited about her new kitchen and Jake looked like he wouldn't be able to eat.

We all enjoyed our meals and ordered our desserts to go since the kids were getting tired again, and thanked my Dad for picking up the bill before anyone could argue. We all loaded back into the cars and headed back to the house.

"Edward, what do you think about getting the double oven like mine for Jake and Nessa for Christmas? We were just going to give them each a gift certificate anyway, this would be better," Bella suggested once we were headed home.

"I think it's a great idea, but will your brother accept something that expensive?" I asked her.

"I think that he will. He doesn't have a clue how much they cost and he will just be relieved that the cost will be less for the remodel," she assured me.

"Why don't we go in with Charlie and Renee and pay for the cooktop she wants?" Mom suggested.

"That'd be perfect! I think Mom and Dad have gotten Jake a fishing trip, but they'd still go in with y'all," Bella said excitedly.

By the time we made it home, all Jake would have to pay for was labor and everyone else would be paying for the rest. He would be beyond happy.

Everyone said their goodbyes in the drive way and we took the boys inside the house to put them to bed. They had crashed in the car and we were hoping we could get them into bed without them waking up.

After we had gotten them to bed successfully and we made our way into our own bedroom to prepare for bed. I hadn't had time to lay out Bella's gift so I went into the closet and pulled the gift bag down from the top shelf. I then carried it into the bedroom and placed it on the bed beside Bella.

"Sorry I didn't get this one all laid out for you and who knows if you'll actually get it on before I ravish you, but I hope you like it. The ravishing and the gift," I whispered in her ear.

I added a little kiss just behind her ear, where I knew it drove her crazy and pulled away.

"Mmmm, get back here," she moaned, reaching for me.

"Anything you want, love," I said and returned to sit next to her on the bed.

"Anything I want huh?" she asked. "What if I want you to make love to me right now, skipping the gift until later?"

"I'd say that we better get undressed because I can handle that suggestion," I answered quickly.

Bella reached down and pulled her sweater over her headed, followed by unhooking and discarding her bra. I pulled my shirt over my head and reached for her delectable breast, lowering her to the mattress. I sucked each hardened bud into my mouth, working the opposite one between my thumb and finger. Bella pressed up into my mouth and her hands went to my hair. I slowly kissed my way down her abdomen until I reached to top of her jeans. My hands left her breasts and went to the button on her jeans, releasing it and lowering the zipper. I kissed and nipped at the newly exposed flesh as I lowered her jeans over her hips and down her legs, discarding them on the floor. Kissing my way back up her legs, my hands leading the way, I made my way up to her panty covered pussy. I placed an open-mouthed kiss over her clit and then moved to the top of her panties. I grasped the hem with my teeth and lowered them until they were tossed on the floor next to her jeans and immediately returned to her soaking wet center and licked her from her opening to her clit, sucking her clit into my mouth. Bella was writhing under my ministrations, begging with her body for more. I inserted one finger into her hot core and lightly rubbed the rough patch that drove her crazy, while still sucking and flicking her clit with my tongue. When I inserted another finger, pumping quickly and increasing my attack on her clit, I felt Bella begin to come undone, tightening around my fingers. She cried out my name and I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her while she rode out her orgasm.

Once she had come done from her climax, I rose from the bed and stripped off my jeans and boxers. I climbed back over Bella, lining up my penis with her opening.

"I love you, beautiful. You're everything to me," I whispered in her ear and slowly pressed into her.

"Uh, I love you too. I couldn't survive if I lost you," she moaned.

I set a slow pace, wanting to her to come again. I took her hardened nipple into my mouth, biting gently, and picked up my pace just a little. Bella was panting and arching into my mouth. I could tell she was getting close again so I reached down and hooked her legs over my forearms, changing the angle and hitting that spot that would bring her over the edge. I increased the speed of my trusts, growing closer to my own release with the change in angle.

"Bella, baby, I need you to come for me. Touch yourself please, baby, I can't hold off much longer," I begged.

Bella lowered her hand down to her clit and with just a few fast circles she tightened around me, screaming my name so loud I was sure it woke the boys. I followed her; coming harder than I thought was possible.

I rolled to my side and pulled Bella with me.

"That was incredible, love," I groaned after finally catching my breath, completely exhausted.

"Umm, it was but can I have my present now?" she said cheekily.

"And here I thought I just gave you a present," I replied with false hurt in my voice.

"Oh trust me, Edward, what you gave me far surpassed anything that could be in that bag," she reassured me and began untangling our limbs. "I just want to try it on before we start round two."

Who was I to argue with that? I released Bella and rolled onto my back. Bella rose from the bed, grabbed the gift that had been knocked to the floor and then headed into the bathroom.

"Where are you going, love?" I asked.

"I want to surprise you. I'll be right back," she answered before shutting the bathroom door.

I got up and turned down the covers before climbing into bed again and covering up.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in the red silk and lace robe from Agent Provocateur tied tightly around her. She walked to my side of the bed and I reached for the belt, untying it and letting it drop open. Underneath was a red silk camisole with black lace along the deep plunging neckline. It had two ties on each side that held it together and red silk shorts. I knew there was also a pair of long, red silk pajama pants to match it as well. She was absolutely gorgeous and I was already growing hard for her again. I pulled her down to straddle me and Bella began rocking her hips, rubbing her wet core against my erection. The new lingerie didn't take long to find its way to the floor, much like all the others. Bella lowered herself down on my cock and set a fast rhythm, bringing us both to the edge quickly. We reached our climax together and Bella collapsed on my chest.

"I love you, beautiful. We better get some rest before the boys get us up at the crack of dawn in the morning," I said, moving her to snuggle into my side.

We fell asleep quickly. I knew that I'd be having sweet dreams of my sexy wife in all her new lingerie.

**AN: So? Please tell me what you think. **

**Recs:**

**Wisp by Cris - Edward wins more than he bargained for at what was supposed to be a friendly poker game. AH. This story is different from any story I've read and there are over 450 stories in my favorites and I have another 200 plus on PDF. Bella is an abused girl who has been trained to serve men sexually. She won't speak, walk, or use furniture in any way when Edward finds her. Their relationship is not of a sexual nature in this story and the mystery behind what has happened to her, who did this to her, and what her name is will draw you in and never let you go. It's an amazing story and each chapter makes my emotions run the gamut from angry to happy to sad. Read it, you won't regret it.**

**Dirty Dancing by LyricalKris - Dirty Dancing meets Magic Mike starring the guys and girls of Twilight. A love story with plenty of dirty dancing, but it's not Mike who's magic. This story is fun and sexy. Imagine going to a male strip club and seeing Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, James and many more dancing on stage Magic Mike style. Go read it.**


	11. Chapter 11 - I saw Mommy Kissing Santa

Chapter 11 – I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to Eternally Addicted for her outstanding Beta skills. Trust me you want her to read and fix this before you get it. Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. It is making my holiday season very bright!**

When I woke the next morning, Bella was already up and making breakfast. I climbed out of bed and threw some pajamas pants on before heading into the kitchen. Patrick and Zachary were already in their highchairs, waiting impatiently for their breakfast. I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"Good morning, love," I whispered in her ear then placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Mmm, good morning to you too," she purred.

"Do you have the boys' breakfast ready? I'll start feeding them if you do," I volunteered.

She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. I deepened the kiss and all thought of breakfast was forgotten.

Bella slowly pulled away and answered my original question, "Yes I have their breakfast ready and I'd appreciate you feeding them."

I took the bowls from the counter and sat between the two boys, making it easier to feed them both at once. I alternated bites of rice cereal and pureed peaches back and forth between the two boys. They had eaten it all before Bella could finish making our breakfast. I fixed each a bottle and gave it to them, just in time for Bella to place our breakfast on the table. She had made ham and cheese omelets with a couple pieces of toast on the side. I grabbed us both a cup of coffee and sat down at the table next to Bella.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" I asked between bites.

"We have to clean the entire house, prep the steaks for tomorrow and I have to make two of Grandma Swan's nut cakes," she answered.

"Ok, I'll season the steaks and put them in the marinade after we finish eating. You focus on the nut cakes while I clean the bathrooms and bedrooms. After you get the first nut cake in the oven, why don't you work on straightening up the family room, dining room and kitchen? Is there anything else we need to do?" I asked.

"No, I think that all the gifts are wrapped and under the tree with the exception of Santa Claus and all the other food has to be prepared tomorrow," she said. "So it sounds like we have a plan and should be able to finish most of it while the boys take their naps."

"Sounds good. I'll go ahead and start prepping the steaks," I replied while standing to rinse my dishes.

We both worked on our individual tasks to the sound of Christmas songs coming from the iHome sound system. Both boys went down for a nap right after I finished with the steaks so I went right to work on the bathrooms. Bella already kept the house so clean that there really wasn't much to do. I cleaned all the counters, showers, the bathtub and the toilets. Once I finished the bathrooms, I moved on to the guest room and our bedroom. All I basically had to do in there was make our bed and dust everything. Since the boys were asleep, I didn't vacuum or clean their room. I went into the family room to find Bella dusting. The room looked spotless, but my amazing wife always had our house spotless. I still didn't understand how she did it.

"I've finished the bathrooms, guest room and our bedroom with the exception of vacuuming. What's next?" I asked.

"Could you set the dining room table with the Christmas dishes and I'll get the cake out of the oven and start the next one," she answered quickly.

"Only on one condition," I told her.

"Oh, just what would that be?" she asked playfully.

"Come here," I said while reaching for her and pulling her into my arms. I gently kissed her on the lips then pulled back and said, "I love you, beautiful. You're an amazing wife, mother and lover and I don't know how I would survive without you."

"I love you too. You are the most romantic husband and lover. Our children are blessed to have you for a father. However, if you make me burn that nut cake, Charlie will shoot you," she replied cheekily and placed a light kiss on my lips.

I laughed and held my hands in the air in surrender, letting her go to take care of the cake. She may have been joking, but I'm not sure it wouldn't have happened considering how much Charlie loved Grandma Swan's nut cakes.

I set the dining room table with the Christmas dishes just as the boys let us know they were awake. I went in to their room and brought them both out into the living room.

"Hey, guys. Are y'all ready to work on your crawling?" I asked excitedly.

They responded with giggles and a series of Dadas and Mamas. I placed them both on the floor on their stomachs and pulled out their various toys. They both pulled up on their hands and knees and tried to crawl to the stack of toys. Zachary took off without a single setback, reaching the toys first and pulling one into his mouth, drool covering his chin, hands and the cloth monkey he was chewing on. Patrick stumbled once but soon had himself back on all fours and moved quickly to the stack of toys as well. He pulled the cloth dinosaur into his mouth, causing drool to cover him and the toy as well.

They both rolled over onto their backs and chewed on their toys, completely content.

I got up and helped Bella in the kitchen, cleaning the mixer and measuring cups from her baking. Suddenly we heard paper tearing. I looked over to find both Patrick and Zachary under the tree pulling on the bows attached to the gifts.

"Oh no you don't," I said, leaving the kitchen in a rush to get them out from under the tree. By the time I reached them, both had a bow in each hand, trying to eat them. I pulled the two of them out from under the tree and sat them in their playpen, then took the bows from them, causing them both to start screaming at the top of their lungs. I quickly brought some of their toys to the playpen and handed them each one. They quieted down pretty quickly once they were distracted by the toys and I went to the presents to see what the damage was. Bella was already there, pulling the four gifts they had nearly unwrapped from under the tree. The damage to the paper was unsalvageable, so Bella took them to the table and finished unwrapping them. I went into the utility room and grabbed the box with the wrapping paper and supplies and brought it into the kitchen for Bella to rewrap the gifts.

"I guess the days of leaving them on the floor while we're out of the room are over," Bella said, giggling.

"I guess so. Maybe we should get one of those big octagon fences that you put the boys in. It's bigger than a playpen so they can still crawl around and you can still get things done," I suggested.

"Yeah, we'll look into it after Christmas," she agreed.

By the time Bella had finished rewrapping the gifts and I had put everything back in the utility room, the cake was done and the boys were hungry. I fed the boys their bottles and Bella pulled the cake from the oven. I was kicked back in the recliner with both boys in my lap while they drank their bottles. Before I realized what had happened I had dozed off with two sleeping babies on my chest. Bella must have covered us up with a light blanket because I woke up wrapped in a warm cocoon. Both boys were still asleep in my arms and Bella was sitting on the couch reading on her iPad.

"Hey, beautiful," I whispered so I wouldn't wake the boys. "Thanks for the blanket. Sorry I fell asleep."

"You're welcome and don't worry about it. You must have been really tired and you're going to need your rest for tomorrow," she whispered back.

I shifted a little, adjusting the boys to a more comfortable position and reached for the remote. I turned the TV on to NFL Live on ESPN and kept the volume down as not to wake the boys.

I watched NFL Live until the boys started stirring, and then I turned it to Disney Junior to watch Little Einsteins with them. I placed them on the floor with their toys and the show playing in the background. They really didn't watch it but they liked when the little kids on the show sang or the classical music played on their adventures. It was a cute show so I didn't mind watching it. It was way better than some of the cartoons they had on TV now days.

Soon it was time to get dinner ready so I put the boys in the playpen, having learned my lesson earlier, and went into the kitchen with Bella to help her prepare it. I worked on the boys' dinner, heating up their pureed sweet potatoes and mixing it with the rice cereal. I let it cool and while I went in to the living room to get the boys and place them in their highchairs. While I fed the boys, Bella finished up the grilled chicken salads that we were eating tonight.

Our nightly routine continued much like every night; we fed the boys, gave them their bottles while we ate, cleaned up the kitchen, bathed the boys, and then put them down for the night.

Once all of that was finished, I sent Bella to relax in the bath tub while I prepared for her gift and the subsequent fun to follow. Tonight's gifts were a red corset with white fur at the top and bottom, a matching red thong, white thigh high stockings, black knee length boots, a Santa hat and an ankle length red Santa robe with white fur accents around the collar, sleeves and bottom, along with a black belt to hold it together. She would look amazing in her Mrs. Claus ensemble tonight. My plan was to make love to her in the living room with just the fire in the fire place and the Christmas tree lights illuminating the room. I laid the gift out on the bed with a note telling Bella to change and meet me in the living room. I took a quick shower in the guest bathroom, changed into the Christmas boxers that I had from last year and went into the living room to wait for Bella.

A short time later, Bella came into the living room wearing her gift and looking like the sexiest Mrs. Claus on the planet. She left her long, chestnut hair hanging down her back and her eyes sparkled as she entered the room. She looked radiant in the glow of the Christmas tree lights and fire.

I walked over to Bella and took her into my arms, kissing her deeply. She moaned into my mouth and buried her hands in my hair. We broke apart long enough to breathe and I placed kisses along her jaw to her ear. I pulled her earlobe into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on it while she whimpered and ground her hips on my leg. I returned my lips to hers and kissed her until we needed to breathe again. My hands went to the belt on her robe and unbuckled it quickly. I needed to feel her skin under my hands and she had way too many clothes on for that.

Once I had removed her robe, I moved to the back of the corset where there were little eyelet hooks holding it together. I wanted to just rip the corset off her but I knew I'd want to see her in it again. I impatiently worked the hooks open and removed the corset, tossing it onto the floor. The next to go was the thong. I pulled it down her legs, over the boots and stockings. With Bella completely bare before me, save the stockings and her black boots, I dropped to my knees and pulled one of her legs over my shoulder. I didn't waste time on lingering kisses, I dove right into her already wet pussy and began licking and nibbling. Bella squirmed and pressed into my mouth while grasping and pulling my hair. Her pants and moans were increasing in volume and it spurred me on even more. I brought my fingers to her opening and thrust two inside her quickly. Her grip on my hair increased and her legs began to shake as her climax rocked through her body. I drank everything she gave me and slowly brought her back down from her climax and rose back to my feet and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Edward," she said when we broke our kiss.

"I love you too, Bella. More than you can imagine," I replied, my voice husky with desire.

We lowered to the floor and Bella pushed me to my back. She placed kisses all along my chest and abdomen until she reached the top of my boxers. Slowly, she lowered my boxers, kissing the skin that was revealed as she went. Once she had removed my boxers completely, she took my erection into her hand and kissed the tip. Before I could take another breath she had engulfed me in her hot mouth. I closed my eyes and groaned. Her mouth was so warm and wet, and what Bella could do with her tongue was beyond amazing. She moved her mouth up and down over me, licking the tip each time she'd reach the head of my cock. My hands were buried in the hair and I watched as my cock disappeared over and over into her mouth.

I couldn't take much more so I begged her, "Bella, I need to be inside you please!"

She released me and climbed up my body, grasping my cock and positioning it at her opening.

"Are you ready, love?" she asked huskily.

Before I could even answer she engulfed me in her warmth. My hands went immediately to her hips and I held her in place. When I had enough control that I wasn't going to come immediately with any movement, I lifted her almost completely off me and then brought her back down. I relinquished control to Bella and moved my fingers to her clit, rubbing in fast circles to try and bring her to the edge before I completely lost it. She sped up her thrusts, grinding into me and I continued to work her clit. Before long her thrusts became erratic and she tightened around me. Bella's climax brought me over the edge with her and I came hard. Afterwards, Bella dropped to my chest, completely exhausted and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward, you've made legs feel like Jell-O. I don't think I can move much less walk to our bedroom," she breathed heavily into my ear.

"I understand completely, love. I'm not going to be able to move anytime soon myself. You're absolutely amazing," I answered, my breathing ragged as well.

We laid there on the floor until we caught our breath and I sat up with Bella in my lap. I placed her on the floor next to me and rose to my feet. Once I knew I was steady on my feet, I reached down and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I tucked her in and went back to living room to place Santa under the tree, put out the fire in the fireplace and pick up our clothes. I made sure the alarm was set and double checked the door to be sure they were locked before returning to our bed.

I snuggled into Bella from behind, completely content and sated. I kissed her head and drifted off to a dream filled sleep of making love to my beautiful wife.

**AN: What did ya think? Anyone out there have a significant other as amazing as our Edward? You all know I'm lucky enough to have one since my Fireward started the Twelve Days of Lingerie tradition, which in turn inspired the story. I'd love to hear about your Christmas gifts from your Edward.**

**Here are your Recs for today:**

**Diamond In The Rough by lmlx8 - ****Bella is coming from a bad marriage that haunts her. After receiving her Masters in Psychology she begins to embrace her submissive nature, she finds herself drawn to Edward's Dominating character. He wants to help her find a place of peace at his feet. (This is one of the best stories. It has everything – angst, drama, sweet times, and explores the BDSM lifestyle. Be warned though that it does have graphic descriptions of spousal abuse and rape. It can be found on FFN and TWCS)**

**The Search by Amber1983 - When Bella Swan flees to London to escape her painful and humiliating past her new life is knocked off its axis by her charismatic and ambitious boss, Edward Cullen. Can Ed unravel Bella's secrets and get what he wants without revealing his own demons...and his heart? AH. Britishward. (I'm really enjoying this story. Jacob is a real ass in this one, so if you're Team Jacob, you might not like this one. I'm not going to reveal anything else about this one because part of the fin is figuring out both their pasts. Go read it on FFN.)**

**Snapdragon by PrettyKittyArtist - Once upon a time, a girl fell in love with a boy. He gave her a ring and promised her forever. No one told her there'd be an expiration date on her glass slippers. What's a girl to do when she stands to lose everything? She fights. Hard. EXB AH AU (This one is heart wrenching and amazing. Edward and Bella have four amazing kids, a nice home, Edward has a booming construction business; but everything is not as good as it seems. They'll have to struggle through so very hard times before they will come close to saving their marriage. Will their marriage survive the wakeup call of a separation and the efforts of one of Edward's ex-girlfriends? Read this one on FFN. I promise you'll laugh, cry and want to kill Edward and Lauren.)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Merry Christmas Baby

Chapter 12 – Merry Christmas Baby

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, Eternally Addicted. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, added this story and me to your favorites and alerts. You made this a very Merry Christmas and The Most Wonderful Time of the Year. I want to wish y'all a Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year. **

Bella and I woke early on Christmas morning. I jumped in the shower while she mixed up the Sausage Cheese Balls that we would be serving everyone for breakfast. When I finished my shower, I dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a button down shirt with my tennis shoes. I walked into the kitchen just as Bella was putting the first batch of sausage chees balls in the oven. She set the timer for twenty minutes and went to shower and dress. While she did that I went into the boys' room and made sure their clothes were ready for the day before waking them and getting them dressed. Once they were dressed, I took them to the kitchen to feed them their breakfast. By the time I had their breakfast ready, the timer for the oven went off and I removed the pan to cool on the granite countertop.

I sat down and started feeding the boys their breakfast just as Bella walked into the room. She was dressed in jeans, a Christmas sweater with snowmen on it and tennis shoes. Her hair was still wet and hung down her back. She walked into the kitchen and started rolling more of the sausage cheese balls and placing them on another pan. By the time I had finished feeding the boys and cleaned up the dishes, Bella was placing the pan in the oven. She set the timer and starting fixing the boys their bottles.

Everyone was supposed to be at the house in about an hour so I told Bella I'd take care of the boys while she finished getting dressed. I took the boys to the living room and sat in the recliner with them while they drank their bottles and I watched the Disney Christmas Parade on TV.

By the time the boys finished their bottles the timer for the oven went off again, so I put them in their playpen and pulled the pan from the oven. Bella finished dressing and returned to the kitchen where we worked side by side making a mixed green salad, pea salad, fruit salad, onion dip, cream cheese sausage dip and cut up celery and carrot sticks. Once all of that was finished, we placed everything in the refrigerator and pulled out the trays for the chips, crackers and vegetables that would be the hors d'oeuvres along with the dips.

Just as we finished getting everything read, the doorbell rang signaling that the first of our family members had arrived. I opened the door to my parents just as Charlie and Renee pulled into the driveway. Dad was loaded down with presents and Mom with desserts. I took the desserts from my mom and carried them to the buffet in the dining room. Dad took the presents and placed them under the tree.

"Hey, Mom. Hi, Dad. Merry Christmas," I greeted them.

"Merry Christmas, Son," Mom and Dad said.

Now that our hands were free of Christmas items, I wrapped my mom in a warm hug followed by a hug for my dad. I had left the door open so Charlie and Renee could just come in once they unloaded the car. I heard Bella at the door talking to her parents.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad," Bella greeted them.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart. Where are the boys?" Charlie asked.

"They're in the living room in their playpen, why don't you go in there and put the presents under the tree," she answered him.

"Excuse your father. He has been up since five this morning wanting to head over here," Renee said with frustration in her voice. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

They all walked into the living room and Merry Christmases and hugs were exchanged by everyone.

"If anyone is hungry we have sausage cheese balls and coffee ready in the kitchen," Bella announced.

With Patrick in Charlie's arms and Zachary in Carlisle's, everyone headed into the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. We sat around the kitchen table talking and eating our weight in the delicious breakfast until the doorbell rang again. I answered the door to find Jake, Nessa, and Angela waiting impatiently.

"What's the big idea having your door locked, man? How was I supposed to come in and announce a Merry Christmas to everyone?" Jake asked in a feigned irritated voice.

"Sounds like you just did, goofball!" I joked back with him.

We laughed and joined the rest of the family in the kitchen.

"Yes! Bella, I love you," Jake exclaimed when he saw the trays of sausage cheese balls.

"Nice to know all I have to do is make breakfast for you to have your undying devotion," Bella retorted playfully.

Awe, you know I love ya, Sis. I just love your sausage cheese balls more," he replied teasingly in return.

Everyone laughed at the siblings while Jake, Nessa and Angela grabbed some breakfast. We visited until everyone was finished eating.

"Is it present time now?" asked Angela excitedly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should wait another day or two before we open gifts," Nessa said to her daughter.

"Mo-o-o-m, we can't do that," Angela whined, drawing out the o in mom.

Everyone laughed and Nessa reassured Angela that it was time to open presents. Besides, I don't think Jake would've waited anyway.

We all went back into the living room and Jake and I began handing out the presents. Once all the presents were handed out, Bella and I took the boys and sat on the floor in front of their gifts.

"Does I has to wait 'til they open theirs?" Angela asked with a pout on her face.

We always open gifts in order from youngest to oldest but I didn't think Angela was going to be able to wait for the boys to finish.

"Not this year, sweetie. You get one more year of going first before you have to wait," I answered her.

I caught Jake grinning and shaking his head. When I looked over at him he just held up his little finger and made a circular motion around it with his other hand. I just rolled my eyes at him.

Angela opened her gifts like the Tasmanian devil, paper flying everywhere and a quick "thank you I love it" before she tore into the next one.

She ended up with two American Girl dolls and multiple accessories for each, lots of clothes, a Candyland Game, movies, and a ton of My Little Pony stuff.

When Angela was finished, we cleaned up the paper, stacked up her toys against the wall and let her take her Pony stuff to the family room to play.

Bella helped Patrick open his gifts while I helped Zachary. The boys received lots of clothes, a couple of fire trucks, some Baby Einstein toys they could chew on, an activity table that played music, and a pair of walkers that looked like cars. We thanked everyone for their gifts and put the boys in their playpen with some of their new toys.

Bella was next to open her gifts. Nessa gave her a bracelet that said "sister" on it. Bella loved it. Jake gave her an Astros jogging suit and a t-shirt. Mom and Dad gave her a couple of beautiful blouses, True Religion jeans, and a black denim skirt that would nearly reach her ankles. Renee and Charlie gave her a gold necklace with a replica of my fire department badge as the charm and a watch from her favorite store in the mall, Brighton. When she came to the two packages from me, I had to help her lift them. She carefully unwrapped the first one, a large, cherry wood jewelry armoire. The next gift she opened was a matching lingerie armoire. There were two more jewelry boxes left for her to open but she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Edward, I love them," she said softly, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you like them, love, but you have a couple more to open," I said, chuckling at her reaction.

Bella pulled back and placed a quick kiss on my lips before turning to the two small packages that remained. She unwrapped the first one to find the three ring set I had designed specifically for her. They were white gold, one was a ring of rubies, one a ring of black diamonds and the last ring was a wide, solid white gold band with Astros and the Astros' star engraved on it.

"Oh my God, Edward. It's beautiful," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Let us see it, Bella," Renee said.

Bella handed the box to Renee and she ooed and awed over it before handing to Mom and Nessa to see.

"Damn, Edward, you trying to show us all up or something?" Jake joked loudly when he saw the rings.

"Not at all, Jake. Just showing my beautiful wife how much I love her," I replied.

"Well you're doing an amazing job, Son," my Dad said.

"He definitely is," Bella said before kissing my cheek.

"Still one more to go, love," I told her.

Bella unwrapped her final gift, at least the last one to be opened in front of everyone, as she squealed loudly. Inside the box was a pink leather bracelet with a heart shaped toggle clasp. The heart was silver with rubies and two charms that hung down from it. The charms were silver and enamel, one was a pink ribbon for Breast Cancer Awareness and the other was the Astros' star.

She passed the bracelet around the room and then turned to me.

"You spoil me, you know that right?" she said quietly.

"You deserve everything that you are given, my love," I replied before pulling her in for a kiss.

I hadn't realized we were kissing so long until Jake yelled, "Get a room and, dude that is my sister!"

We broke apart and everyone started laughing.

I was next to open my gifts. Mom and Dad gave me new repelling gear and Charlie and Renee gave me clothes. Jake and Nessa gave me gift certificates for the spray in bed liner on my truck and a diamond-plated tool box. When it came time to open Bella's gift, she handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Just open the envelope and you'll see," she answered with a grin.

When I opened the envelope I found a picture of my dream BBQ pit. It had a firebox off to the side with a lid and adjustable grates for cooking steaks over direct heat. Next to this were the two main smoker chambers with gas cooker tube inserts. The right end had the large smoker box and smoke stack for doing slow smoking and cold smoking. Hanging off the side of the smoker box were two large gas burners that could be used for cooking everything from beans to frying turkeys.

"How? Where did you get this?" I asked, completely stunned.

I looked at the picture a little closer and realized that it looked like it was sitting in our backyard.

"Where is it? Is it in the backyard?" I asked, still completely stunned she had done this.

"It is in the backyard along with all the wood chips and the propane gas you need for the steaks today," Bella answered with a huge smile on her face.

I jumped up and pulled her into my arms, kissing her hard. When I pulled back she had a huge smile on her face and tears trailing down her cheeks.

"How did you get this here and where did you find it?" I asked.

"I special ordered it before the boys were born and Jake went to pick it up while you were at work three days ago," she answered.

"It's been in the backyard for three days and I didn't notice?" I asked, shocked.

"I made sure to keep the blinds and drapes closed and kept you out of the backyard," she said with a shrug.

I kissed her again, picked her up off the ground and twirled her around.

"I love you. I can't believe you did this," I said quickly and kissed her again.

"I think he likes it. What do y'all think?" I heard Jake say.

Everyone laughed at my reaction and Jake's comment.

I set Bella back on her feet and turned to my family.

"I love it, and all the gifts you gave me. Thank you," I said sincerely.

We sat back down and resumed opening gifts. For the next hour we enjoyed watching Nessa, Jake and our parents open their gifts. Nessa received a new camera from Charlie and Renee and my parents gave her a new telephoto lens. We gave Nessa the camera bag for her new camera and a new tripod. Jake's gift from Charlie and Renee was a fishing trip to Lake Sam Rayburn where he could catch a ton of Bass, Crappie and Catfish. Mom and Dad gave him all new fishing gear for the trip. Bella and I gave him a new depth and fish finder for his boat. He was ecstatic. I was glad that we found something for them and didn't have to go the gift card route.

Next, Bella handed Jake and Nessa an envelope and explained, "This is from all of us."

They looked around the room then opened the envelope. Nessa gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, Jake yelled "Holy shit", and Angela yelled "Daddy, you have to pay the swear jar".

Jake looked up at us and said, "This is too much guys. We can't accept this."

The envelope listed everything that we were giving them for their kitchen remodel. Just as we had discussed in the car the other night after dinner, Bella and I had purchased the double oven, Mom and Dad had bought the cooktop, and Renee and Charlie had hired the contractor. The original plan was to just get the appliances but now they would get the entire remodel for no cost to them.

"Nonsense, Jake. We have the money to do it and we want to. So say thank you and don't argue with us," Charlie told him.

"Thank you. Thank you all very much," Jake said, still shaking his head.

Nessa still had her hand over her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks and a stunned look on her face. Her reaction was thanks enough.

When it came time for Mom, Dad, Charlie and Renee to open their gifts from us, Bella rose from her chair and handed each couple an envelope. They gave her a quizzical look and opened the envelopes. Inside each envelope were plane tickets to Vancouver alone with the itinerary for a fourteen day Alaskan cruise and tour. They would be leaving in June and the trip would include shopping for the women and fishing for the men.

"Is this a joke? Are you actually sending us on a cruise?" Renee asked excitedly.

"Yes, Mom, we're sending you on an Alaskan cruise," Bella answered happily.

"Oh my God! Esme, we're going on vacation together!" Renee exclaimed.

"I know, Renee. We're going to have to go shopping before then to get all the things we will need," Mom replied just as excited as Renee.

Dad and Charlie were discussing all the fishing they would get in while in Alaska. Bella and I cleaned up the paper from all the gifts and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

I took the steaks out to my new pit and found Charlie, Dad and Jake checking it out. We started it up and let the pit warm up before placing the steaks on the grates.

Once the steaks were done, we all went back into the house and sat down at the dining room table. The conversation flowed while everyone enjoyed their meal. Bella and I alternated eating our meal and feeding Patrick and Zachary.

Once everyone was finished eating, Mom, Renee, and Nessa told us all to go into the living room to relax and they would do the dishes. We turned on a basketball game for all the men to sleep through. Once the kitchen was cleaned, the women and kids went into the family room to talk and play.

At around five thirty, I woke to Renee, Mom, and Nessa waking their husbands to head home. Guess it isn't just turkey that puts you into a food coma.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and left for the respective homes, Bella and I put away the boys' new toys and we started our nightly routine of feeding the boys, bathing then and putting them to bed. When all of that was finished I took Bella into my arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, beautiful. Thank you for a wonderful Christmas. You have one more gift before we go to bed," I told her.

"I love you too, Edward. What do you mean that I have another gift? You've already given me so much," she said.

"Just go look in the top drawer of the lingerie armoire and you'll find your final gift," I instructed and turned her toward our bedroom.

I had enlisted the help of the men to move the two armoires into our bedroom, placing them on either side of our dresser.

While Bella went to the bedroom, I locked up and set the alarm. When I entered the bedroom, she had retreated to the bathroom to change. I undressed down to my boxers and sat on the side of the bed to wait for her.

Bella entered the room and she looked stunning in the black, sequined babydoll with a halter top. She had her hair pulled into a messy bun and she sauntered over to me.

Spinning in a slow circle in front of me she asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I love you with all my heart," I told her sincerely.

I pulled Bella into my arms, kissing her deeply. I lowered her to the bed and covered her with my body. We made slow, passionate love and then fell asleep in each other's arms. This Christmas had been amazing and I'd decided it was definitely the most wonderful time of the year.

AN: The End? Do you want to see this continue next year? Would you like to see the boys growing up and if there are any new additions to the Cullen household? Let me know. Thanks again for taking this journey with me. I wish I could send you all you're very on Fireward. Merry Christmas y'all.

Recs:

If you're on Facebook and you're looking for a great story to read or would like to rec a great story, check out the Fan Fiction Update Page and the companion page Fan Fiction Updates Reviews. Both groups provide wonderful stories that are both complete and WIP.

Another amazing resource is twifanfictionrecs dot com (remove the spaces and change dot to a period). This site takes completed fics and categorizes them by the type of story, type of Edward, type of Bella and each month there is a poll for the Top Ten Completed Fics. It is an invaluable resource if you're looking for a completed fic to read. They are also on Facebook, where you can post a completed fic.


End file.
